Color me wild ( Korrasami Fanfiction )
by nofacemonster
Summary: Maybe in a different time… maybe in a different universe… this is how they met for the first time… the moment when their eyes gazed upon each other. The moment that time has stood still and their hearts began to beat as one…
1. Strangers in the night

Dear Reader...

I thought I'd publish some of my other work related to "Korrasami" canon because I was asked to do so by my readers. So here goes for all of you with lots of love... thank you so much for all your support.

Love you all...

PS : This may contain errors so be warned... :D

Cover image

My big heartiest thank goes to .com for this image. This image does not belong to me... it belongs to .com and I have found it on the google image search and decided to use it as my books cover. So thanks a load for sharing it on the internet.

Strangers in the night...

The glittering lights seemed indistinct through the windscreen obscured by falling rain drops. She tried to take a glimpse of the distant view at Sir Varrick's republic city residence before car approached any closer. The high shots from all governing nations will be present at the party and she felt uneasy even to think about it. All she wanted was a solitary escape in to a faraway island in southern sea. The car slowly moved through the pathway that falls through the perfectly landscaped garden of Varrick's residence and stopped at the front porch. She saw a handsomely dressed doorman walking towards the car to open the door for her. He approached the car in style and opened the door slowly.

She stepped out in to the portico wearing a long dark burgundy open neck strapless dress with a long slit on one side which perfectly goes with her dark mocha skin. The provocative dark eye makeup on her cerulean eyes along with dark bob cut hair makes her a rare intricate beauty to gaze upon. She instantly stands out in the surrounding crowd gaining the gawking gaze of all the men which were already there at the front porch. She unnoticeably swallowed down through her neck as she felt the shivering chill of introversion running down the back of her spine. She looked around to see if there are any familiar faces so she could immediately blend unto them immediately.

"Welcome and very good evening to you Avatar Korra..." Varrick said as he walked towards her with a flashing smile on his fae. He is charmingly dressed up in full white with a blend of black for the contrast.

She smiled at him feeling slightly awkward to be greeted in such a loud extravagant manner.

"Good evening to you Sir Varrick..." Korra said with a smile on her face.

"It is an utmost joy to have your presence grace this rather modest evening in my humble lair..." said Varrick with a gentlemanly gesture.

"Oh, you flatter me Sir Varrick... pleasure is all mine..." said Korra with a timidly suppressed laughter.

"Allow me to walk you in..." said Varrick in a gentleman manner leading the way in to his house filled with guests from all four corners of the world.

Korra followed him in to the mansion as he led her through the scattered crowd of wealthy powerful intellectuals.

"Please make yourself feel comfortable as it is at your home Avatar Korra... ask for anything which may your heart desires under my humble roof and it will be yours in a blink of an eye..." said Varrick turning at her with his flashy smile.

"You speak as if you are the genie of the wonderful lamp..." she said with a soft giggle.

"Any man would turn to a genie when in the presence of your exotic beauty..." said Varrick.

"Oh thank you sir Varrick... I am flattered to the core..." said Korra.

"Now I may leave you to be at peace... please do enjoy yourself..." said Varrick with smile and a gentle bow.

Korra nods at him as he asked for the permission to leave her presence. He slowly turned around and walked and on his way he pointed one of the waiters toward Korra.

A waiter walked towards her with a trey full of cocktail glasses.

"Good evening miss..." He said serving her with a smile.

She took a tall glass with her finger tips and smiled back.

"What may this be...?" she asked.

"That would be strawberry wine tea... with a hint of cinnamon" said the waiter and walked along serving others.

She sipped a little bit of it while looking around the crowd to see if she can find a cluster of people to blend in. She slowly stepped through the grand stairway that leads to the second balcony floor of the mansion. Korra stepped on to the balcony and leaned against the railing looking down at the entrance observing the crowd and whoever that walks in through the main door. Even though she is being surrounded by a considerably large crowd she felt all alone. Thoughts of family gatherings back in southern water tribes kept flowing in her memory as she unwillingly gazed down from the balcony which is overlooking the ground floor. She sipped on her strawberry wine tea again just to add further flavor to the already lingering taste in her mouth.

"Hey KORRA...!" a familiar voice spoke out in a childlike manner and she turned her head at the direction.

She saw Bolin walking up to her with another handsome young man. She felt a relief as she saw Bolin.

"Finally... someone I know..." she thought to herself.

"Good heavens you looks ravishing my friend... it's hard to tell if it's really you Korra... you seemed changed a lot since we last met..." said Bolin opening himself for a hug instead of a more formal gentlemanly handshake.

She hugged him back gently without getting her dress ruffled up.

"It's good to see you too Bolin... you are same as ever..." said Korra with a smile on her face.

"Allow me to introduce my brother... Mako... this is Korra... the famous avatar herself... and Korra... this is my big brother Mako..." said Bolin.

Mako reached out his hand and held Korra's hand gently instead of an official handshake.

"Good evening Avatar Korra... it is pleasure to meet you..." said Mako in a deep tone.

"Pleasure is all mine mister...err?" said Korra as she instantly lost his name in her thoughts.

"Just Mako... please..." said Mako serving her with a dashing smile.

"Alright... it is Mako then..." she said raising her eyebrows.

"May I get you another drink Korra...?" Bolin asked.

"I am alright... thank you Bolin..." said Korra in a pleased manner.

"Come on... it's a party... which means we are supposed to drink..." said Bolin in a playful manner.

"Thank you Bolin... but I am really not a big fan of strong drinks..." said Korra.

"I thought you guys drink to rot in southern water tribe... it's the south pole by the way and as far as I know it is all cold and ice and stuff right...?" said Bolin.

"Leave the lady be Bolin... she already said she's alright..." said Mako.

"Alright... Okay... I am cool..." said Bolin with a funny gesture.

"How come we have never met before... my little brother kept talking quiet often about you..." said Mako.

"Well... I wasn't here in the republic city for a quiet a while... soon after my inauguration as the Avatar... I went back home..." said Korra.

"And where may that be...?" Mako asked.

"The southern water tribe..." said Korra in a uplifting tone.

"Forgive me for my ignorance... I already knew where you were from... it's just that I have lost in my mind..." said Mako.

"Oh! That is alright... you can't remember everything... can you...?" she said with a playful smile.

"Hey Mr. Hiroshi... we're here..." Bolin shouts waving his hand at the elderly gentleman who walked up the stairs just now.

"Bolin... try to keep your voice down... we're not in some mover alright...?" said Mako with a suppressed tone.

Hiroshi waved back at them and began to walk towards them. Right after Hiroshi a girl stepped in to the balcony floor.

Shoulder length jet black hair, jade green eyes with long eye lashes, light fair skin with a tallish slim build and she wore a long deep purple sleeveless halter neck dress with a deep cut open back design.

She has a rather proud smile on her face as she walked following her father. Her wandering eyes firmly locked up on Korra as she randomly gazed upon her.

"It's good to see you Mr. Hiroshi... Oh I almost forgot..." said Bolin shaking hands with Hiroshi.

"Mr. Hiroshi... this is Avatar Korra and I believe you haven't met before... and Korra this is Mr. Hiroshi Sato, the proprietor of Future industries" said Bolin introducing him to her.

"It's an Honor to meet you Avatar Korra..." he said while shaking hands with her.

"Honor is all mine Mr. Hiroshi..." She said in a polite manner.

Asami came and locked hands with Mako and uttered few words to him silently and looked at Korra again with a quick smile.

"Oh and this is Asami Sato, one and only daughter of mr. Hiroshi, and Asami... this is Avatar Korra..." said Bolin introducing them to each other.

Asami gave Korra a cheek to cheek hug and smiled at her graciously. Korra smiled back at her.

"I believe we haven't met before... but I have heard lot about you..." said Asami.

"I never stayed long enough in the republic city to meet everyone..." said Korra and smiled down.

"Baby... I am going to go and talk few people... I'll be right back..." said Mako coming up to Asami and holding her hand.

"Sure..." she replied and laid a quick peck on her cheek and went along with Bolin and Hiroshi.

"Soooo... where were we...?" said Asami turning back at Korra with a slow exhale.

"I can't remember... sorry I have a lousy memory..." said Korra and smiled.

"Never mind... don't we all have lousy memories...?" said Asami and they both giggled softly.

From the moment Asami gazed upon Korra she felt something she has never ever felt before. Deep within her, she wanted to get to know who she is even before Bolin introduced her. She felt as if something moved within her yet she never lived long enough to understand what it is instantly. Her strange dark beauty made her forget most of the things she had lingering in her mind before entering the party.

Korra felt like sparkling ice water running down on the back of her spine as she kept on trying to steal a gaze upon Asami from the moment she stepped on to the balcony floor. She has never experienced such a sudden rush of blood to the head along with a nudge across her heart. Korra wanted to get to know her further...

Asami saw a waiter passing her by and she grabbed two glasses of sparkling raspberry cola. She presented one to Korra.

"I still haven't even finished my first drink..." said Korra and took it.

"Have this with me..." said Asami playfully and they knocked the glasses gently for a silent toast.

"So when did you and Bolin met...?" Asami asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"That was when I came to republic city for my inauguration as the Avatar, but only today that I got to know his brother Mako..." said Korra.

"I thought you have met him before as well... usually whoever that knows Bolin knows Mako as well... what do you think about Mako...? We've been dating each other for past couple of months..." said Asami after quick look at Mako who is at the far end of the balcony talking to few people.

"What I think about Mako...? I am sorry... I didn't get your question very clearly..." said Korra.

"You're the avatar... I thought you might have some sixth sense to look in to people's minds and tell whether they are good or bad..." said Asami with a smiley face.

"Oh... no, I don't have such abilities... I only can bend all four elements and that's about it... oh and I can summon the avatar state as well..." said Korra with a suppressed smile.

"My dad thinks that if like him that much then I should marry him... but I haven't thought anything that far yet. We've been dating each other and that's about it... yes it's true that I like him very much and he is a great guy but I don't know... I need some more time to think over..." said Asami.

"We've just met and she already kept on discussing her personal life with me..." Korra thought to herself.

"Hmmm... I think you two will make a beautiful couple..." said Korra very briefly and giggled softly.

Asami finished her drink and Korra has two drinks on her hands... she has already finished the sparkling raspberry cola halfway. Waiter came quickly to collect the empty glasses and Korra kept the half empty raspberry cola on the waiter's trey and revert back to her first drink glass.

"Let me try that... you kept on greedily sipping on it since I came here..." said Asami by taking Strawberry wine tea glass from Korra's hand.

"But I already tasted it..." said Korra wanting her to know that she drank it.

"I know... but you don't have any dangerously contagious heart disease right...?" asked Asami while tasting her drink.

"Well... even though if I had any... you're too late now..." Korra said and giggled while looking at Asami.

"Then I'll be in tomorrow's newspaper headlines saying "Heiress to future industries Asami Sato has contracted a dangerously contagious heart disease from a girl from southern water tribe who is also known as the Avatar Korra... according to the reports... the disease has no cure and it is heading straight to her heart..." Asami said while changing her vocal tone.

Both of them laughed for it.

"You're funny..." said Korra softly while suppressing her laughter.

"Mmm no wonder why you kept on sipping this... it tastes amazing..." said Asami after drinking the last final drop of strawberry wine tea.

"I just picked it randomly..." said Korra.

"It was a good pick then..." said Asami and smiled at her.

"I like that thing on your wrist..." said Korra.

"Oh you mean this bracelet...?" said Asami looking at her own wrist.

She is wearing a beautiful golden color bracelet with a green jade stone charm hanging from it. Korra shook her head to confirm she was talking about it. She quickly removed it from her wrist.

"Hold out your hand..." she said.

Korra held her left hand out and Asami quickly put it around her wrist then locked it.

"It is prettier on you than on me... your skin tone goes perfectly well with it" said Asami. Korra looked up at her with a smile and then tried to remove it. Asami quickly reached out towards her hands and held them together.

"It's alright... you can keep it... it's yours now..." said Asami while holding her hands together.

"Oh no... I can't have it... it's yours..." said Korra with a refusal tone.

"It belonged to my grandmother... I never wore it before because I thought it was ugly on my complexion. I think now only it had reached the girl with right complexion for its beauty..." said Asami and smiled at her.

"I can't take something so valuable from you like that... please Asami you have to take it back... it is a family heirloom" said Korra feeling frustrated.

"It's alright... I want you to have it... please keep it..." Asami insisted, wanting her to keep it.

"I shouldn't have admired it..." said Korra.

"I am glad you did... it's beautiful on you..." said Asami with a playful smile.

Korra looked down feeling slightly guilty for what just happened but she had to accept it because Asami insisted. She knew that if she kept on refusing it further it would have hurt Asami's feelings.

Suddenly they realized they were holding each other's hands for prolonged time than they should. Both of them kept quiet for a moment.

Mako returned to them with Bolin.

"I am sorry if I kept you waiting sweetie..." he said as he approached Asami.

"Don't worry about it bro, she was in good company..." said Bolin.

Korra smiled feeling flattered for what Bolin just said.

"Excuse me..." said Mako as he felt he came between Asami and Korra's conversation.

"Darling... come along with me... I want to introduce you to few people I know which might can be useful to you later on... some of them are real industrial giants from fire nation and earth kingdom..." said Mako holding Asami's hand.

"But... i... err..." said Asami as she felt interrupted.

"Come with me quickly before they scatter around..." said Mako insisting upon it.

Mako verbally dragged her along with him and as she walked away, she kept on having her gaze locked up on Korra as if her world just ended right now. Korra felt like a tug in her heart as Mako dragged Asami away from her. She kept on gazing at Asami as she gazed back at her. She felt as if everything that surrounds her just went completely mute.

"KORRA...! KORRA...!" Bolin said and kept on waving his hand in front of Korra's eyes.

Korra suddenly revert back in to the reality and she felt like her sense of hearing had returned from a pause. She gently gasped as she realized Bolin kept on talking to her.

"Good gosh Korra... where in the world were you...?" asked Bolin.

"I am sorry Bolin... I was just dragged away in my thoughts..." said Korra and looked at Bolin. He awkwardly looked at the direction where she was gazing upon and looked back at Korra.

"It looks like you've seen a ghost my dear friend..." said Bolin.

"It's nothing like that..." Korra said briefly.

"I never seen a person leaving their body behind like that... you were simply dead for a while..." said Bolin with a funny giggle.

"Well come with me... let me introduce you to few of the hot shots here... I am sure they'll be happy to see the avatar..." added Bolin.

Korra nods at him and he led her along the crowd. Even though she agreed upon to go and meet up few people, there was something in her heart which could not be explained with mere words. She felt as if someone has taken something out and away from her. Bolin kept on introducing her to some of the noteworthy people who were attending the party. Even though Korra smiled and spoke to them her thoughts went along with Asami as Mako dragged her away.

Mako kept on introducing his girl-friend to some of the industrial giants he met during the party. She seemed smiling at them and acknowledging them but her thoughts were stuck with Korra. She couldn't focus any further... she wanted to run back to her and keep on laughing with her forever. She even felt slightly angry at Mako for dragging her away from Korra in such a rude manner.

Bolin kept on talking and Korra couldn't focus or begin any interesting conversation so she politely excused them and slipped away. She carefully looked through the crowd to see if she could spot Asami somewhere but she couldn't. Korra sighed softly with feeling of frustration and then decided to go down to the lobby area.

Asami couldn't build up an effective conversation either. Mako did notice her unfocused behavior and right after the moment she excused them and slipper away he followed her. She keenly looked around among the crowd if she could spot Korra. Suddenly she felt a warm grasp on her right biceps which caused her to startle.

"MAKO!" she said in a suppressed tone.

"What's gotten on to you Asami... you seemed rather uneasy all of a sudden...? Are you alright darling...?" Mako asked in a kind tone.

"Erm... not really... I'm kind of having a slight headache..." said Asami while rubbing her temples. She lied to Mako because there is no other explanation she could give him.

Mako held her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"How many drinks did you take...?" he asked softly.

"I can't remember... I think I had two..." she said.

"Maybe you need some fresh air..." said Mako while caressing her sides and looking in to her eyes.

"I think so too..." said Asami and smiled at him.

"Come... let me take you out to the garden... you'll be alright in no time..." said Mako.

"HEY! MAKO! Come on bro... there is someone that you really have to meet..." said Bolin loudly by coming up to them.

Mako looked at Asami.

"Go ahead... I'll just take a breath of fresh air and be with you in a minute..." said Asami giving him permission to join his friends.

"Are you sure you'll be alright...?" Mako asked.

"Oh don't worry about me baby... I'll be fine... you go ahead and have a good time, I'll catch up with you before you know it..." said Asami.

Mako smiled and lands a quick peck on Asami's lips and went along with Bolin. Asami watched him as he blended in to the crowd and then slowly climbed down the stairs to the lobby.

Meanwhile...

Korra walked outside of the Varrick's mansion in to the long portico which leads toward the garden. A gust of cold wind infused with the rainy weather has wreathed around her and she felt a relief to break away from the crowd. It is raining outside in a monotonously. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she saw a gazebo at the far side of the landscaped garden. She slowly walked up to the railing of the portico and rests her palms on it. There was a butler standing on the portico with a large umbrella.

"Excuse me..." Korra called up to him and he quickly came to her.

"Yes miss... how may I be of service to you...?" he said in a polite manner.

"May I borrow that umbrella... I would like to take a walk up to that Gazebo..." Korra asked.

"Well certainly miss... allow me to walk you up to the gazebo..." he said politely then he stepped out of the portico in to the rain and opened up the umbrella.

Korra smiled at him and walked under the shade of the umbrella. He walked her up to the gazebo under the shade.

"Thank you so much..." she said in a sincere tone.

"You're most welcome miss... there are extra umbrellas in the gazebo. You can use them whenever you wish to return back to the mansion..." said the butler and nods sincerely.

"I surely will... thank you so much..." she said again and he left her there. Korra felt much better all alone in the gazebo away from the crowd. She walked up to the railing of the gazebo and leaned against it while gazing at the brightly lit mansion then she smirked and turned away from it towards the garden which is decorated with calm lights. Korra reached out her hand towards the falling rain and felt the cold rain water. She smiled at the rain.

Meanwhile...

Asami kept on looking for her and eventually walked out in to the portico which leads to the mansion's garden. She looked around at the portico and nobody was there and then saw the butler returning with an umbrella.

"Good evening to you miss..." he greeted as he stepped on to the portico.

"Good evening..." she said serving him with a smile.

"May I help you miss...?" he asked.

"Ermm... err... I am looking for my friend and have you seen her by any chance...?, she wore a burgundy color strapless dress... dark bob hair, blue eyes..." Asami explained.

Butler nods sincerely with a smile.

"I believe I have met your friend miss... she wanted to go to that gazebo in the garden... I walked her up to it with this umbrella" he said.

A happy smile bloomed in Asami's face as he explained it.

"Would you like me to walk you up to the gazebo...?" he asked.

"Could you please get me an umbrella...? I can go there by my self..." Asami said politely.

"Well certainly..." said the butler and handed her an umbrella.

Asami stepped in to the garden with it and walked towards the gazebo in the rain.

As she reached closer to the gazebo, she saw that Korra is standing there gazing at the falling rain while having her back turned at the entrance of the gazebo. Asami paused and smiled feeling happy to see her. The sound of falling rain had made Asami's footsteps inaudible so far. Korra did not notice her coming up to gazebo. She quickly closed the umbrella and kept it aside while stepping on to the gazebo.

Korra felt her presence and slowly turned around. A bright smile bloomed in her face as she saw Asami standing there in the gazebo... Asami smiled back at her and began to walk towards her slowly...

The dim light had casted her shadow across the gazebo as she walked closer to Korra and paused. They exchanged few quiet glances upon each other and Korra broke the silence.

"How did you know that I am here...?" Korra asked in a suppressed tone.

"By sniffing your scent out of the air..." said Asami and leaned against the railing next to her.

Korra chuckled softly for the way she said that.

"Oh really...?" said Korra raising one of her brows and turning to her side.

"Really..." said Asami.

"Then how do I smell like...?" Korra asked.

"Mmmmm lemme see... it's like Dark Chocolate Mocha" said Asami raising her brows.

They both chuckled looking away from each other for what Asami said.

"I was just kidding... I was looking for you after slipping away from the evil clutches of that boring conversation and then that good man over there showed me where you are..." said Asami in a dramatic tone.

"I know you're kidding silly..." said Korra looking down with a smile.

Asami let her head fall back while leaning against the railing then exhaled sharply... she stayed silent for a moment and raised her head starring at the ceiling with a smile and then turned at Korra.

"You didn't tell me how you ended up in this dark lonely gazebo in the middle of a rich man's garden..." said Asami.

"Bolin dragged me in to a similar situation as you were in; he was introducing me to all those people and I felt so awkward to give out fake smiles, handshakes and hugs. Soooooo I slipped away and went on looking for you..." said Korra.

The rain slowly increased its intensity as they speak. Few lightning's cracked far away in the sky followed by a distant thunder. They kept quiet for a moment.

"Come with me... let's go..." said Asami standing straight and reaching her hand out for Korra.

"Go where...?" Korra asked as she took her hand without any hesitation.

"I promise I won't take you back in there..." said Asami playfully while pulling her up to follow her.

They walked up to the entrance of the Gazebo and Asami grabbed one of the umbrellas as she stepped in to the pouring rain. Korra got under Asami's umbrella instead of taking one of her own. The falling rain sprinkled water on them as they walked away from the gazebo under the umbrella. They kept smiling and giggling at each other playfully as the heavy rain got them partially wet.

Like two little girls playing in the rain; Korra and Asami walked under the same umbrella around the Varrick's Mansion towards the car park. Asami led Korra towards her darkest red convertible sports car and opened the door for her. She got in without hesitation. Asami got on to the driver seat and quickly closed the door. She rests her hands against the steering wheel and lays a deep breath then smiled at Korra in a playful manner.

"That was fun... Here you are as I promised... not in there..." said Asami while pointing at the brightly lit mansion with her eyes.

Korra giggles, "It's been a while since I played around in the rain with an umbrella... I just love the rain..." said Korra in a happy tone.

"Then we both have something in common then...?" said Asami.

"What may that be...?" Korra asked with her raised brows.

"Love for the rain of course... silly..." said Asami.

"I am sorry... I wasn't paying that much attention... I was..." said Korra and Asami interrupted.

"...wandering all over the rainy sky..." said Asami in a poetic manner and smiled at hers.

"Exactly... sometimes I don't know what I am thinking..." said Korra leaning comfortably against the seat.

"You look sweeter when you are dreaming while pretending to be awake..." said Asami.

"I think one of us is little tipsier over the drinks we had..." said Korra.

"And I guarantee you that it's not me..." said Asami with a smiley face and she fired the engine.

Korra did not want to question where Asami would like to take her. Instead she smiled at her in an amusing manner as she reversed the car out of the designated parking place. Asami shift the gear and replied her with a sharp smile. Rain has gotten stronger and stronger as they hit the main road.

"Finally we're out of danger..." said Asami while driving through the mild night traffic.

Korra giggled with a relief and leaned against the comfortable leather seat.

"I know it's funny... it seems to me like we had no other choice..." said Asami.

"It is a refreshing experience to sneak out of a special party full of nobleman and high shots... with another girl you just met and knows nothing about..." said Korra and paused with a smiley face.

"It is even amusing when you think of how they will look for us all over the place and realize that we have left the place without telling anyone..." said Asami.

"Will they...?" Korra asked.

"Of course they will... you and I are honored V.I.P guests..." said Asami.

"I hope I won't run in to Bolin anytime sooner... it'll be embarrassing..." said Korra.

"Oh don't worry, my dad's there... he knows... bore me and I'll take my leave with no questions asked... I am sure he'd wrap up some nice good story to tell..." said Asami with a suppressed giggle.

"I am glad to hear that..." said Korra in a relieved tone.

"When I was in grade two, I walked out of my boarding school and took a train back home without telling anyone. When I reached home, it was a disaster but when my dad saw me, he came and hugged me with joy and then asked me why have I done something reckless like that...? I have told him that boarding school bore me to death..." said Asami in a playful tone.

"Sheesh you were such a spoiled little brat..." said Korra.

"Well... what can I say...? I only have a vague memory of it but dad remembers it very well..." said Asami.

"So in the end, what did he do...?" Korra asked wanting her to continue.

"Well, he switched me to a different boarding school with a different style of education and of course a better security..." said Asami.

Asami drew the car fast through the rain and took the turn at beach road. Korra looked around keenly without questioning as the traffic gets lesser in to the night. Korra kept starring at the rolling waves of the nightly sea.

"Do you like the beach...?" Asami broke the silence.

"Yeah I do... from where I come from, we don't have sandy beaches like these..." said Korra.

She took a turn from the main road in to a small lane, and the lane had led them towards the beach. Korra saw that the lane leads to a beautiful beach house. Asami drew the car towards the house and as they reached closer the garage door opened automatically. She drew the car in carefully and cut off the engine. Korra looked at her in an amusing manner. She leaned against the steering wheel and exhaled sharply.

Asami was expecting Korra to question her but she didn't. She got off the car quickly and opened the door for Korra.

"Here we are... this is my safe haven where no one bothers you..." said Asami in a welcoming tone.

"This place is yours...?" Korra asked with her brows raised.

Asami smiled at her and grabbed her hand and then led her inside the beach house. The house is very well designed with two stories, comfortably compact with all necessary luxuries. Asami led her in to the living room with a large glass wall overlooking at the nightly sea.

The living room automatically lit up with dim warm comfortable lights as they stepped in.

"What do you think...? Do you like it...?" Asami asked as she turned at Korra with a smile.

"How could someone not like it here...? It's amazing... so quiet and the view..." Korra ran out of words as her eyes wandered around all over the place.

"It's all yours to enjoy..." said Asami.

Asami gently let go off Korra's hand and walked towards the record player. She switched it on. The smooth midnight electro jazz music began to play throughout the living room.

"This must be underwater love... the way I feel it slipping all over... this must be underwater love... the way I feel it..." the song continues smoothly.

Asami slowly walked towards Korra with her gaze locked right at her. Korra couldn't shake it off for some reason... she starred in to her gaze with a smile as she approached her. They gently held each other's hands.

"Do you like to dance...?" asked Asami in an inviting tone.

"I don't know how to..." replied Korra in her introvert stammering manner and paused.

"... but I want to try..." she added.

"Let me show you how to... hold my hands..." said Asami holding Korra's hands and slowly stepping back to the middle of her living room.

Korra smiled and took her invitation. Asami held her hands and began to sway to the music that was playing. Korra looked in to Asami's eyes and smiled.

Deep within her she felt awkward to find herself dancing with another girl like this. Holding each other closer and swaying to the smooth music. Korra never had this kind of experience before. She couldn't really figure out these pulsating feelings within her.

Asami felt speechless... she had never danced with another girl like this before... but there is something about Korra that moves her from within. The feelings that kept on blooming within her towards Korra are not some mere feelings she'd have towards another friend girl. It's different. There is something about her... the way she looks, the smell of her skin, the look in her eyes and way she smiles. There was nothing in her that she could easily let go of...

As they danced, eventually Korra and Asami ended up having gaze locked on to each other firmly.

A billion thoughts which had no meaning kept flowing through Korra's mind as they held each other closer and stopped swaying to the music. Asami kept gazing steadily in to Korra's big blue eyes and she felt the rush of blood to her head as if it is a flood within her.

Korra felt as if she's lost in Asami's bright emerald eyes. Maybe she did know how to break away from it, but she didn't want to.

The music slowly died down so as their gentle swaying to the rhythm yet their glances were entangled on each other steadily. Asami was looking down in to her eyes and Korra is speechlessly looking in to her eyes.

Both of them had completely gone blank for words...

Asami reached towards Korra's face and gently ran her finger tips across Korra's cheek. Korra blinked slowly as she felt Asami's finger tips against her cheek. Neither Korra nor Asami could explain what just happened or what is happening between them right now.

Both are slowly but steadily succumbing in their hearts innermost desires.

Korra reached towards Asami's face and laid her palm against her cheek gently as she can...

Asami closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her palm against her cheek. The sudden silence and the sound of storm outside drew them even closer to each other.

The held each other closer and gently kissed on the lips...

What had begun as a gentle kiss on the lips slowly increased its intensity as the things slowly began to heat up.

Asami and Korra kissed holding each other closer and passionately and leaned back for a moment.

"I don't care if this is wrong but... I don't want to let you go..." whispered Asami.

"I don't want you to either..." whispered Korra with a softer pant in her tone and smiled with a relief.

Asami smiled back with excited manner.

She kissed Korra back again with quick pecks and Korra followed her rhythm.

Asami led Korra across the staircase up to the second floor. She followed her as she was gently dragged along with her. She pinned Korra against the wall as they reached the bedroom door. Korra smiled at Asami feeling excited.

Korra couldn't believe herself when she thought of what she is doing with Asami right now... Her life's first encounter with a lover is with another girl... she never knew it was there within her... it all just happened.

Soft giggling and laughter took place along with playful gestures. They crashed in to Asami's bedroom in a playful manner and wreathed in each other's arms followed by full blown kisses.

Korra playfully moved towards Asami with a hum like giggle... Asami smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around her. She found her smile and her half sleepy blue eyes intoxicating. She is slowly losing control of herself with Korra's body language.

Korra gasped as a she was pinned against the wall again by Asami... Korra felt that Asami is much stronger than she thought she would be. She kissed Korra on the lips with quiet a force this time.

In few minutes time both of them were on the bed winding and grinding on each other kissing in uncontrollable rage.

None of them could resist the sinful temptation of bathing in fire of lust. Korra simply had no idea what she has inside of her until her first glance upon Asami...

Asami knew that she was looking for love in the wrong direction until the moment she gazed upon Korra that night.

As it is said that we all live in billions of different universes... this may have had happened in all of them in many different ways...


	2. Battle of the fire Birds - E1

Battle of the fire birds…

Love may prevail in many countless universes in countless different combinations…

Korra & Asami could have met in infinity million different ways….

Late evening…

Bright three suns of planet Kalahari are going down at a rapid rate one after another welcoming the long cold night ahead to this sun scorched land. The heavy wind kept blowing across the dry desert landscape. Extremely hot days are much shorter and cold nights are much longer in this unforgiving landscape of many riches. All kinds of people wreak havoc here fighting for its riches wanting to drag the lions share to their home world. Everyone who lives here fights a war of their own for survival and riches. There is only one law in here; that is to kill or be killed….

That's the only rule that all citizens abide as of now…

A rugged truck drives at across the dusty road at an insane speed. Deep throaty engine kept roaring through the dry air as it passes with smoke spurting out of its massive exhausts. The massive machine monster is been driven by a girl with almost pale skin, sharp emerald eyes with dark below shoulder length hair. She wore a dark brick red sleeveless skinny and a dun green jungle pants. She looked at her beautiful face with sharp features through the rear view mirror and smirked in pride as she saw her own face. The top of her skinny is drenched in her own sweat and grease from the rugged vehicle. She is none other than the one and only daughter of notorious hit-man named "Hiroshi Sato"….

"They don't call me "Asami Sato" for nothing…" She said to herself while glancing at herself from the rear view mirror and smiled from the corner of her mouth.

The message alert began to blink on the dashboard of the truck.

"Yes Mako…" she said by quickly answering it.

"Send me the drop ship coordinates again…" said Mako with static on the transmission.

"What happened to the ones I've sent earlier…" asked Asami frowning her brows.

"I think I've lost it somewhere…. Accidentally erased it I guess…. Sorry…" said Mako.

"Dad should have used you for target practice instead of making you my bodyguard…. What kind of idiot are you Mako…" Asami grouched angrily.

"Sorry… kill me if you want to when you get back but first send me the damn coordinates… I rather be killed by you than the big man…" said Mako and giggled sarcastically.

"I sent it now… you should have it in few seconds…" said Asami after operating the console.

"Got it… Thanks… you want a drop ship at Goliath City…?" Mako questioned.

"That's the nearest trading outpost from here…" said Asami.

"It is still sixteen hours away for you…" said Mako.

"So get your ass moving… you have more than enough time for that… what I am carrying with me is not just ordinary gold spice… it's something special" said Asami with an evil smile.

"What do you mean not gold spice…?" Mako asked.

"It's the red gold spice… I have a truck load of them…" said Asami.

"Holy shit… from where in the hell did you get it?" Mako asked in a surprised tone.

"I lost my whole squad for this… but the sacrifice is worth it…" said Asami and giggled.

"What do you mean whole squad…? You lost all the twelve men who were working under you…?" asked Mako.

"What can I say Mako…? I am a heartless monster…" said Asami with an evil laughter.

"Monsters only breed more monsters… they were the best men we had but SHIT! Get your ass back in one piece or I will be stuffed for dinner by the big man himself…" said Mako with a giggle.

"You got nothing to worry about… I'll be there before you know it…" said Asami.

"You better be… because big man doesn't even know you are out there doing all this crap on your own. If he knows I'd still be fucken' dead you know…?" said Mako.

"Boy! Stop whining like a little bitch… he will be surprised when sees my "BIG KILL"…" said Asami.

"Red Gold Spice…. GOD!..." said Mako.

"Yep! Red Gold Spice Baby… that's all for now…" said Asami.

"Aight, I am out and is there anything else…?" said Mako.

"Oh! Yeah one last thing…" said Asami.

"Shoot…?" said Mako.

"Stop starring at my ass all the time when I get back… it is giving me the creeps…" said Asami with a suppressed chuckle.

"I… err… I oh come on! How the hell did you notice it…" said Mako.

"Stop it boy… you ain't gonna get it… not even close… I am out…" said Asami with a full smile while turning off the communicator.

"Jeez…" said Mako after switching it off.

She exhaled audibly and turned on the music in the cabin.

*Heavy Rock music began to play inside*

"… _. There was something cold and blank… behind her smile… she was standing on an overpass pass… in her miracle mile…" ~ Music kept playing…_

She closed her eyes in relief enjoying the music….

A buzzer started to go off suddenly with a blinking red alert on the dashboard…

She opened her eyes in a startled manner and looked at the console.

"Shit! What now…?" She said to herself as she saw another similar sized truck is on her tail from the console screen.

The tailing truck….

It is been driven by another girl with a dark mocha skin, bright cerulean eyes and long dark hair braided to single stem like a snake. She wore a dark reddish green checker shirt over an off white skinny and a black jungle pants. She also wore a shark tooth around her neck on a black string. Her dark beauty is been smeared with dirt, dust and grease from these monster machines. She is the one and only daughter of the illegal organ trade and black market spice mogul named "Tonraq".

She grabbed a bottle of cold water and uncorked it with her teeth while driving and drank it down and then wiped the sweat off her brow with a determined grin on her face…

"Nobody steals from "Korra" and gets away with it… You asked for it... now you get it bitch…" she said in an evil tone while accelerating the truck further.

She took the truck to the right and accelerate it up to Asami's truck from the right side. Asami looked at her through the shutter glass and she looked at her from the shutter. Now they are driving the trucks at full speed side by side.

She pressed communicator on the console.

## Korra and Asami appeared on both communicator console screens ##

"Why in such a hurry…?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"I really need to empty my bladder… that's why…" said Asami with a careless smirk.

"Nobody fucked with my shit and lived to tell the tales about it darling…" said Korra.

"Hmm… I wonder why my old man never warned me about you…! Let's see… oh I know… he always told me that I can wipe my ass on growling little bitches on the way… and thinking about wiping ass… I completely forgot to take shit this morning…" said Asami with a dramatic thinking gesture.

"Well allow me to assist that enema up your ass then…?" said Korra.

"Oh be my guest…" said Asami with a giggle.

Korra showed the middle finger from the screen.

"Alright… Stop the truck and hand over the cargo to me… you can have your life in return… this is the last warning…" said Korra.

"Pffft…. Are you fucking threatening me little girl…? You better try again because I didn't hear it the last time…" said Asami.

Korra put the trucks weapons at offensive mode with no hesitation and began firing at Asami's truck in full scale and then stopped.

"Oh I see! You got weapons too…? Well I am sorry to say this but that one tickled me little girl…" said Asami with an amusing chuckle.

"That was just the foreplay hun… I encourage you not to get "FUCKED"" said Korra.

Asami jammed on the trucks weaponry activation to full offensive mode.

"Your little foreplay and fucked story is funny… hahaha, I kind of like you little girl… too bad we are enemies and I have to waste you…" said Asami.

"Come to think of it… you are right… it's not every day you come across a foul mouthed bitch who could steal red gold spice from me and laugh about it… too bad one of us are going to die and it will not be me…" said Korra with a sarcastic giggle.

"GOOD NIGHT!" said Asami by jamming on the activator.

"SWEET DREAMS…" said Korra mashing the activator.

The weaponry systems switched to full offensive mode of both the trucks and started firing at each other in full power.

Shower of bullets came from each truck towards each other piercing through everything on their way.

A bullet went through Asami's side scraping her badly and she begun to bleed. Another bullet went through her arm with a bad scrape.

A bullet went through Korra's left calf with a flesh wound.

The relentless firing at each other had destroyed the functionality of Asami's truck and set it on fire.

The red lights kept blinking all over of the malfunctioning equipment. Asami knew there is nothing else she could do. The weight of the cargo load has handicapped her during the battle. Her truck's engine seized to function any further and put on a halt slowly. She felt the pain running through all over her body as she realized the bleeding on her sides. She felt the burning sensation of the scrape on her right arm.

"FUCK! I'm hit…" she said angrily while opening the first aid box above the console screen.

There was only one self-healing band aid in it… She knew she had to stop the bleeding on the side just below her ribs or she's a goner. Asami lifts her skinny and placed the Band-Aid plaster on top of the bullet wound. She felt lucky that it was a bad scrape. It automatically pasted on it and began the healing process sealing the wound.

Meanwhile….

Korra slowly bought her truck to a halt as she noticed Asami had stopped upper ahead and her truck had caught fire.

"Gotcha bitch…" said Korra panting heavily and grinned. She had already crippled with the pain shooting up from her left leg.

Korra knew that she doesn't have much time… she had to put the fire out or it will spread all over the vehicle and consume the whole cargo. She opened the door of her truck and grabbed the magnum revolver then holstered it on her gun belt.

She took the fire extinguisher kit and began to hobble towards Asami's truck dragging her wounded leg leaving a trail of blood on the desert sands.

Every step she took towards the flaming truck, a sharp pain kept shooting up in her legs. She gnashed in agony.

She activated the extinguisher and aimed it at the flames… in matter of few seconds the fire was out. She dropped the extinguisher on the ground and pants as the pain from her leg kept getting worse.

Meanwhile…

The pain slowly begun to diminish as the wound heals… Asami grabbed a pistol and opened the door. She stepped out of the truck with the fully loaded pistol in her hand.

Korra watched as she got off the truck and faced her from a distance.

"That's some driving skills you got there…" Asami said in a sarcastic manner and spit blood from her mouth.

Korra smirked in a mocking manner.

"Either you walk away from the truck with your life peacefully or die fighting for it… your choice…" said Korra.

Asami chuckled in a mocking manner.

"I admire your generosity by letting me choose… but I assume you already know that I am not the walking away kind…" said Asami.

"I don't want to kill you… you don't have to die… that load of gold spice is rightfully mine… return it to me and walk away with your life…" said Korra wanting to stop any further bloodshed.

"One of us will die here… and I am sure it's not me…"said Asami with an evil smile and drew the first blood by firing few rounds without any notice at Korra.

She never expected her to draw that fast with a powerful pistol like that. Somehow Korra managed to evade the gun shots by jumping away as she was about to pull the trigger. She quickly rolled and covered behind the truck.

She felt a burning pain on the right side of her neck, she touched it and her hand got covered in blood.

"Damn it…" Korra said to herself as she realized one of the bullets left a bad scrape on her.

Korra kept silent for a brief moment and quickly peaked from side. Asami is still standing there with her gun holstered.

"It's alright… you can come out little girl…" said Asami in a very psychotic manner.

Korra stood up slowly and stepped out in to the open. She's bleeding all the way down on her neck. She was frowning at Asami.

"You crazy bitch…" said Korra in an angered tone.

This time Korra didn't hold back… she started firing at her with no prior warning. They both fired at each other until they ran out of bullets.

Asami got a serious injury as one of few last rounds from Korra went right across her left shoulder with an exit wound.

Asami leaned against her truck and sits on the ground, the paralyzing pain was so immense she screamed and cried.

Korra crawled back behind her truck without further injury and in the end both of them were covered in blood dirt and sweat.

She heard Asami groaning and screaming in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it… you should have walked away when you had the chance…" shouted Korra.

"In your dreams…" Asami growled in pain.

"There is no use of trying to fight me… you are already out…" Korra said loudly.

"So are you…" said Asami back at her.

Asami felt like she is about to pass out in pain. Her med pack is in the truck and there is no way she could move out from the cover. She touched her right shoulder and her hand got covered in blood. Her face grimaced with pain.

Few minutes pass by and there was nothing but silence between them. Korra managed to sneak behind Asami's truck without making any noise. Asami couldn't focus on anything because of the pain she is going through.

With a blink of an eye Asami saw that Korra had come around right at her… she ambushed her wielding a hunter's knife like a wild animal. Korra jumped at her with full strength screaming in rage.

Asami couldn't do any sudden movement due to her injury so she grabbed Korra's hand which was wielding the knife and held to it with all her might. Just one stab from that will be fatal in this middle of nowhere.

Korra is on Asami and both of them are trying to kill each other on the bare ground. Asami tried hard as she could to hold the knife as and to release herself from being pinned to the ground. She suddenly let go of Korra's hand letting her push the knife with all her strength and avoiding it straight in to the ground. Korra lost her grip as she lost the control. In that brief moment Asami punched her right in the ribs, slipped the defense knife out of her calf and stab it right on Korra's thigh. She screamed in pain…. Korra felt like an electric shock ran all over her body. Asami pushed her to a side and rolled up on top of her, pinning Korra to the ground. She strangled Korra with both of her hands.

Korra tried to grab her and breakaway the grapple but Asami is much stronger than she thought. She had run out of options and soon she will run out of breath… and as she struggled on the ground her hand felt something hard. Korra instantly grabbed it without thinking twice smashing a hard sand rock right on the side of Asami's head which knocked her out right on the spot. She pushed Asami to the side and lay on the ground panting heavily.

Korra coughed and tried to grab breath uneasily. She screamed in uncontrollable anger and looked for the hunter's knife. Korra grabbed it and moved over to Asami.

She's unconscious and bleeding all over the sandy ground. Korra grabbed the knife and lift her skinny up revealing the belly.

"I am gonna gut you like a fish…." screamed Korra at unconscious Asami.

Suddenly she heard an engine noise approaching at a distance. The roaring engine noise had distracted Korra's blood lust to kill Asami in the most brutal way she could. She quickly got off from the ground and hobbled away from the truck so she could get a better view of the surrounding horizon. Korra looked around in a rush wanting to figure out what it is and where it is coming from.

She saw a whole group of vehicles approaching at the far distance. She grabbed the binoculars from her truck and scanned further.

"Shit…! Desert Raiders… just what I need right now…" said Korra to herself. She set time on her wrist console…. In approximately 12 minutes they will be here.

Desert raiders are a group of cannibalistic outlaws who roam the wasteland killing, looting, raping and destroying everyone and everything they come across. They are simply a group of monsters on machines. The group consists of Alien human hybrids, as well as cyborgs.

Korra switch Asami's truck to unload mode and put her truck to auto pilot mode to load the Cargo.

She kept looking at the wrist console as the cargo kept loading from one truck to another.

"Come one… Come on… I have no energy left to fight another war…" Korra said in a very uneasy manner.

She looked at Asami and she's still lying there unconscious.

"I am in all this shit because of you stupid bitch… I am gonna leave you to the raiders… you will scream your life out when one rapes you while another eats your limbs off…" said Korra in a playfully evil tone.

"4 minutes left for the raiders to approach you…" the wrist console gave out the first warning.

Korra quickly hobbled towards her truck and climbed up on to the driving seat.

"20 seconds remaining to complete loading…"

"Yeah baby…" said Korra in a happy tone.

"Loading complete…. Transferring the power to engines…"

She loaded the whole cargo full of spice gold to her truck and the engine fired.

Meanwhile…

Asami woke up with a severe pain across her head. Her left eye is completely blood shot from the blow she received. She felt delirious and out of control. She grabbed her truck and slowly stood back up on her feet.

Blood is dripping all the way from her head down the neck. She felt dizzy as she stood up…. She leaned against the truck holding on to her head...

"Bleep… Bleep" console displayed an incoming message.

Korra quickly checked the message. It was the report she requested few hours before starting to track down Asami. She wanted to know the culprit she was chasing.

"Asami Sato… the daughter of the notorious Hit-man Hiroshi Sato…" she kept reading rest of the information.

"This explains your arrogance…" said Korra to herself and smirked.

"Loading Complete…, transferring full power to the engines"

Korra grinned while looking at the console feeling victorious then looked back at where Asami was through the side mirror.

"Damn it… how hard is it to kill you…?" said Korra angrily and grabbed a shotgun from the holster. She drew the truck around and faced away from the oncoming raiders. Korra got off the truck in a serious manner with the loaded shotgun.

Korra stepped down from the truck and looked around. Asami is nowhere to be seen.

"Grrr" she growled angrily.

Suddenly Korra felt a sharp edge tickling down her back.

"Drop the gun…" Asami said in an almost whispering tone.

"Or what…?" Korra said.

"Drop the fucking gun or I'll shove this up your ass" Asami said very angrily.

Korra knew that Asami is in no shape for a fight after that blow to the head.

Hooting and cheering sounds of the oncoming crowd of raiders had slowly begun to get closer and closer.

"You hear that… that's desert raiders…" said Korra and Asami interrupted.

"Oh I know what they do to little girls like you… oh how I love to watch you get raped to death with their mutant cocks …" said Asami.

Korra smirked.

"I think they will start with you…" said Korra.

"And why would they be doing that…?" Asami asked.

"We have no time for this… What's it going to be…?" said Korra angrily.

Asami slowly took the shotgun from Korra's hands.

"I leave… you stay…" Asami whispered in Korra's ear and kicked from the back. Korra stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

She quickly turned around and saw Asami walking towards the truck with the shotgun in her hands. She climbed halfway up to the driving seat.

"Hey….!" shouted Korra after getting up back again. Asami turned at her while climbing up to the truck.

"What…?" said Asami turning back at Korra.

"Trucks system is locked… only I can drive that thing…" said Korra while looking at her wrist console.

"... and you haven't got enough time to hack the system" said Korra and Asami looked at the console inside the truck.

"One more minute and this place will be swarming with raiders…" said Korra and walked towards Asami who is halfway up to the truck.

"Forty seconds remaining…."

They starred at each other angrily.

"Thirty seconds remaining…."


	3. Battle of the fire Birds - E2

This part continues from where the previous episode left off... and once again expect errors... hope you'll enjoy.

XOXOXOXOX

Asami got into the truck and took the copilot seat then after that Korra got on to the driving seat.

She fired the engines and began driving the truck through the desert road again. Asami looked at her and leaned against the seat with a painful sigh.

"I will kill you for this…" she said while holding on to her head.

Korra looked at her and smirked from the corner of her mouth sarcastically. Even though she wanted to kill Asami…. She felt sorry for her when she struggled in pain.

"Your brains are leaking… here take this… we can kill each other later but first let's outrun these desert raiders…" said Korra by opening the cold box and throwing a bag of ice at Asami.

She grabbed it with her bloody hands and kept it against the side of her head. She fought to keep awake but her body wants to pass out. She knew that by letting herself pass out can make her vulnerable to the enemy.

Korra looked at Asami several times and she is leaning against the seat with her eyes closed. She felt weak as well because of the wounds and scrapes. She opened the med kit and patched up her wounds with self-healing bandage. There were few more left on the box. Korra looked at Asami, she noticed that she's grimaced in pain.

"Use this…" Korra raised her voice pushing the medkit towards her.

Asami opened her eyes and looked at Korra with a frown.

"It will heal your wounds…" Korra said while driving.

"Of course I know what it does… question is why…?" said Asami.

"Coz I can start killing from the beginning again…" said Korra and giggled sarcastically.

"In your dreams…" said Asami while grabbing few of the med kit bandages.

Korra took an injection then held the cap between her teeth while driving and exposed the needle. It is a powerful painkiller so she injected it on to her upper thigh.

In matter of few minutes they nearly used up the whole medkit patching themselves up. They patched up all the critical wounds and injected themselves with advance painkillers.

Asami wiped the side of her head with a towel and held the ice bag against it again. Med kit was not sufficient enough to treat her head injury.

"Damn these raiders… they are on to us…" said Korra while looking at the console screen.

Asami looked at her wrist console and realized it is completely ruined. She took it off and threw it on the floor.

"Where were you heading…?" Korra questioned her.

"That's none of your business…" said Asami.

"Fine… soon as I am done with these raiders, I am heading back to my city with the cargo…" said Korra angrily.

"Soon as you are done with the raiders… I am taking back my cargo" said Asami.

"That's not going to happen… It was originally mine and you stole it from me… so I'm taking it back…" said Korra.

"It was mine when you took it back…" said Asami.

"Alright… which way do you prefer to end this…? Happy sweet smiley way or the harsh painful death way…?" asked Korra.

"Are you threatening me…?" Asami asked.

"No! this is not a threat… for all you have done I am giving you two choices in sympathy…" said Korra.

"Alright let's hear it…" said Asami.

"I could drop you off at your rendezvous point… so you could meet up with your drop ship crew and have a nice bubble bath… or I can take you back to my place and torture you to death… a slow painful suffering death…" asked Korra.

Asami smirked sarcastically.

"I am right… you are stupider than you look… "Slow painful suffering death" My ass…" said Asami angrily.

Asami quickly grabbed the shotgun and point it at Korra's head.

"What are you waiting for… just pull the fucking trigger and see what happens…" said Korra with a sarcastic smirk.

"Stop the truck at the next outpost and remove the lock from the system. Then you can walk away… and no harm will be done, I will be on my way with my cargo… Capice…?" said Asami.

"What will happen if I refuse…?" Korra asked.

"Sooner or later my crew will come looking for me since I haven't showed up in the designated rendezvous point, then you will be outnumbered and we will take you in as a prisoner" said Asami and paused for a moment.

"And…?" Korra wanted her to continue.

"Trust me, those guys won't go easy on cute girls like you… and soon you will be wishing that raiders caught you instead of us…" said Asami with a long exhale.

"Beep… Beep… Beep…." The console buzzer began to go off.

"What the…" said Korra mashing on few buttons.

"Error…. Error…" the display began to show a warning and suddenly smoke came out of it.

"Damn it…" said Korra angrily.

"Great… you fried the navigation system…" said Asami.

"It's you who did it… you were firing at me remember?" said Korra.

"Now how in the world are we going to find the directions…?" asked Asami.

"I don't know… we wouldn't be in this shit if it weren't for you…" said Korra.

"Oh yeah…? We wouldn't be in this shit if you didn't come chasing my ass across the desert…" said Asami angrily.

"I came chasing after you because you killed my men and stole my cargo…" shouted Korra.

"Just see what you have done…? It's going to be dark soon and we have no idea where we are heading…" said Asami.

"Just tell me where the fuck you are heading and… I don't need navigation to take you there…" said Korra angrily.

"Get it through your thick skull… with no navigation we cannot go around…" said Asami.

"Well we can't stop either… raiders will catch up on us…" said Korra after checking the rear view camera.

"Do what you must… but this cargo is mine and I will fucking kill you if you try to take it from me again…" said Asami angrily.

For many hours they drew the truck with zero navigation across the desolate desert landscape without knowing any proper coordinates and soon came the darkness plunging the whole world in to a cold long night that will last for many days. Korra kept checking on the rear view camera's to see if the raiders are still on to them. Even though Asami refused to fall asleep, eventually she had fallen asleep.

Asami gasp awake with a terrible pain on her head due to the injury. She looked at Korra and saw her still driving the truck with an exhausted face. She saw that they have approached a strange hilly area.

"Where the hell are we…?" Asami asked while looking at the hilly area.

"I don't know…" said Korra.

"Great… I thought you said you know your way around" said Asami angrily.

"Look…! I am not your fucking driver alright…?" said Korra angrily.

"I was going to Goliath city…" said Asami slowly.

"Where is that…?" Korra asked.

"You see… none of us are familiar with this place…. Besides you are a bigger idiot than I thought…" Asami said with a sigh.

"Looks like they are not coming after us anymore…" said Korra slowing down the truck.

"Hmm… strange… normally they do chase their prey for weeks…" said Asami.

"It's a good thing…" said Korra.

They have already come up to a point where there is no possibility to pass any further. It's a huge sharp hilly area ahead.

"It seems like we have to drive around this hilly area…" said Korra.

"Drive around and go where…?" Asami asked.

"Keep driving until we come to some town or an outpost where we can install a new navigation system…" said Korra.

Korra turned around the truck and drew away from the hilly area. They kept driving back for about twenty minutes.

"What in the bloody hell is that…?" said Asami in a curious tone.

Korra saw some rubble upper ahead in the darkness. She slowly drew the truck closer to the point where she can shine the lights.

"What the…" said Korra as she slowly observed the pile of rubble ahead of them.

Asami's throat went dry as she realized what's up ahead.

The whole fleet of raiders had been destroyed, the bodies are scattered all over the place and the vehicles were smashed into pulps.

Korra stopped the truck.

"What in the world had happened here…?" said Korra in a scary tone.

They grabbed flashlights and slowly opened the door and got down from the truck. Asami grabbed a shotgun.

"Who could have done this…?" said Asami as they both walked few steps towards the rubble.

Korra shined the flashlight around and there was nothing to see except dead bodies and vehicles all over the place.

Asami walked close to the nearest pile of bodies and she realized that some bodies are decapitated while others are disemboweled and mutilated beyond recognition.

"Something might have attacked them it seems…" said Asami with a grimaced face.

Korra looked around the raider vehicles to see if she could snatch a new navigation system out of them.

"Asami…" Korra called out for her name. She turned at her.

"How the hell do you know my name…?" asked Asami walking towards her.

"I did my homework before I came chasing after you" said Korra as she approached her.

"So you know who I am…" said Asami while shining the flashlight around.

"Uh huh!" said Korra while inspecting a desert buggy front console.

"Care to tell me who you are too then…?" Asami asked.

Korra stood straight up and turned to her.

"Korra…" she said in a cold tone.

"The one and only daughter of the illegal organ smuggler "Tonraq" said Asami curling up her arms together with a smirk from the corner of her mouth.

"That's right… and you're the one and only daughter of the notorious hit-man; Hiroshi Sato…" said Korra with a sarcastic smile.

"So we know each other then?" said Asami while raising one of her eyebrows in a peculiar manner.

"Guess we are famous…" said Korra and there was silence between them for few seconds eyeballing each other.

"Care to tell me why you called out my name all of a sudden…?" Asami asked in an intruding manner.

"Look for a navigation system that can be used in the truck…" said Korra.

"Alright… we better be quick because I don't wanna get caught to whatever that did all this…" said Asami. She shined the flashlight at nearby desert buggies looking for a navigation console.

Both of them kept searching in each and every buggy for a navigation console and eventually they wandered quite far from each other.

Few minutes go by…

Asami peaked inside the tenth buggy with her flash light shining inside.

"Damn… none of these piles of garbage has a navigation system… I just don't understand how the hell these raiders go around the wasteland…" said Asami stood up straight.

She turned back and realized that she had come quite far from the truck and where Korra was.

She looked carefully and Korra is nowhere to be seen.

"KORRA!" she called out her name and there was nobody. Asami looked the other way and there was nothing but darkness in the wasteland.

She quickly began to trot towards where she was.

"KORRA…?" she called out for her name while shining the flashlight around. She quickly looked at the truck to see if she is trying to get away with the cargo; nobody is in there either.

"Damn it…" said Asami to herself feeling uneasy. She knows that Korra is the only person who has permission to drive the truck.

She began to hear a distant screaming. Asami looked all over trying to figure out where it is coming from.

She ran towards where the voice is coming from, as she ran leftward from the truck the screaming became clearly audible.

Asami shone the torch through the darkness while grabbing the shotgun.

"KORRA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU…?" She shouts.

"ASAMI…. ASAMI…." She heard her voice screaming out.

Suddenly she noticed Korra being pinned to the ground and something like a tentacle wrapped around her right arm trying to pull her down to the sands.

"Oh shit…" Asami ran fast as she can and saw that more and tentacles were wrapped around her limbs.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES…!" Asami shouted without thinking twice aiming the shotgun carefully at the massive tentacles.

"Bang… Bang… BANG!" she fired few shots at the tentacles freeing Korra from its grapple. She had been badly scraped by the sharp tentacles. Korra quickly grabbed Asami's hand she pulled her up. A loud growling suddenly became audible from underneath the ground and the ground began to tremble like an earthquake.

Asami quickly put Korra's arm over her shoulder since she knows she can't run that fast right now.

"RUN… RUN…" shouts Asami.

They began to run towards the truck and just right after they ran about three yards from the tentacles, a huge massive worm like creature oozed out of the sands with a loud screeching.

They ran fast as they can back to the truck and got on to it. Korra quickly initiated the defensive mode of the truck locking down and fired the engine.

"What the fuck was that…." said Asami panting trying to catch her breath.

They had no time to wait and talk about it, Korra drew the truck fast as she can away from the place.

"God what was that…?" Asami kept asking with her eyes wide open.

"How the fuck I know what it is? I was looking for a navigator and suddenly this thing sneaked up on me and I never heard it coming behind…" Korra shouts back.

"Now we know what happened to those raiders…" said Asami.

Korra showed the console screen to Asami.

"It's some kind of subterranean creature and it is coming after us…" said Asami.

"Damn it… their number is increasing…" said Korra.

"They are fast…" said Asami.

"Beep….! Beep…!" the weather alert also came up.

"Shit… It seems like those things are not the only problem we got…" said Korra looking at the screen again.

Asami leaned back against the seat feeling hopeless.

"A massive violent electric sandstorm is heading right at us… there is no way we can turn away because those things are coming after us…" said Asami.

Korra grimace her face with pain because she was scraped badly by those tentacles and driving the truck puts more strain on her arm.

"Unlock the truck damn it…" said Asami angrily wanting to her to step back from the driving.

Korra looked at her with her face scowled hinting her that she won't fall for her tricks.

"What…?" asked Asami in an annoyed manner and kept staring at her for a moment.

"Oh! Come on… don't tell me…" Asami groaned angrily in a hopeless tone.

Korra unlocked the truck via console immediately and switched seats with Asami. She leaned back against the seat with an exhale of relief.

"How bad is it…?" Asami asked.

"Arm is cut little deep… nothing bad anywhere else… healing gel can take care of it…" said Korra while applying the last bit of healing gel on her forearm.

"What about the storm…? We are driving straight into it…" said Asami.

"We don't have a choice…" said Korra while attending to her cuts.

As they drew further the raging sandstorm became visible in the horizon.

"Damn it…" said Korra while gazing at it.

"Looks like we are in luck… those things are turning away from us, seems like the storm is scaring them away…" said Asami with a happy smile.

"We don't have to go through it…. Once all those things disappear from our vicinities… stop the truck and let the storm pass by…." said Korra.

The raging sandstorm is just two minutes away from them. The last of those creatures that were chasing them vanished from the console screen. Asami stopped the truck facing the oncoming storm.

"Holly crap… driving through this means suicide..." said Korra while staring at the new stats of the console screen.

Asami turn on the weather hazard mode of the truck. The engine stopped automatically and thick metal covers slides out covering the front windscreen and side screens. Large metal hooks drilled down to the ground for a better grip.

"All done..." said Asami with a sigh.

With matter of few seconds the sandstorm reached them and the whole truck began to shake along with a strange scary sound.

"Let's hope this thing will not bury us alive…" said Korra.


	4. Battle of the fire Birds - E3

What is there below this statement is not being error checked... no time for that... so please bare with me if any exist... if it is understandable, then my goal is reached.

Love you all...

XOXOXOXOX

Heavy lightning and thunder began to thrash endlessly.

Asami leaned against the seat stretching herself with a deep exhale. She held her head with the sudden piercing pain she felt. As she looked at her hands, she saw there is blood.

"You are bleeding again…" said Korra after she saw that her head injury began to bleed again.

Asami quickly grabs a new surgical towel and held it against her head.

"Now we must wait patiently until this storm passes… curse or a blessing it had saved us from those creatures" said Asami.

"Looking at the bright side of it…" said Korra with a sigh.

A moment passes and they kept quiet listening to the wind howling like a pack of wolves outside.

"Hey!" Korra broke the silence.

Asami looked at her.

"Thank you for coming after me… you could have easily got rid of me…" said Korra.

"I want to kill you myself… not by some subterranean desert monster…" said Asami with a smirk.

Korra smirked amusingly.

"What are you waiting for then…? Go ahead, kill me… I see that you got the shotgun" said Korra.

"I'd kill you when I want to… not when you want to… besides I could use some company right now while stuck in the middle of nowhere surrounded by monsters and sandstorms…" said Asami.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be in a nice hot bubble bath scented with lavender or maybe sandalwood… then cuddle up in all cozy crispy sheets for a good night sleep…" Asami added with a sigh and frowned at Korra.

"If you didn't steal my cargo, I'd be in a steam sauna while getting a pedicure done by now…" said Korra angrily.

They kept silent for a moment.

Korra smirked again breaking the silence while sending fingers through her hair.

"What's so funny…?" asked Asami.

"You thinking you could kill me so easily like a bloody chicken and that's funny…" said Korra.

"Not just kill you… I could eat you raw; piece by piece for what you did…" said Asami in a threatening tone while holding the towel against her head.

"What I did….? You killed my men, you stole my cargo and now you are blaming me for fighting back…?" said Korra angrily.

"Nothing in this world is righteous…" said Asami.

"In my end I am right… in your end you are right…" said Korra.

They kept quiet for a moment again.

Asami kept looking at her wrist time.

"I wonder how long this is going to last…" Asami broke the silence again.

Korra peaked at the console.

"It says indefinite… maybe hours, days, weeks, you never know" said Korra with a shrug.

Howling wind now formed in to a full-fledged sandstorm outside.

"No wonder those creatures ran away from the sandstorm. It is so strong that it could stuff someone with sand just by standing outside" said Korra while looking at the screen.

"Urgh… it hurts…" Asami growled holding on to her head.

"Seems like the painkillers are wearing out…" said Korra.

She looked through the remainders of the med kit.

"Let me have a look…" said Korra in a kind tone.

Asami stopped struggling with the pain and starred at her surprisingly.

"You… what…?" she asked.

"Let me have a look at your head…" said Korra again.

"Have you forgotten that we are enemies?" asked Asami.

"Yeah…we are enemies…" said Korra briefly.

"Well, Hello…? Enemies don't trust each other…? Remember the definition of what it means to be enemies…?" said Asami.

"Yeah we are enemies… so what?, don't be stubborn, just let me have a look at it… otherwise the pain will get worse…" said Korra.

"And explain to me….? Why would I wanna do that…? In another word Why would you wanna do that…?" asked Asami.

"Because I don't want you to die just yet… I wanna kill you later… so I am trying to keep you alive to kill you later… the second reason is I can't have a peace of mind when you growl and yell with pain… Happy now…?" Korra asked arrogantly.

"Now will you fucking let me have a look at your injury…?" said Korra angrily adding further.

Asami kept gazing at her for a moment and smirked in an amusing manner.

"Did I say anything funny…?" Korra asked.

"You are funny… I like that…" said Asami.

Asami moved slightly closer to her and gently lay down her head on Korras lap.

"This is all because of you… you did this… now you take care of it…" said Asami.

Korra carefully cleared the hair away from the wound.

"The wound needs to be cleaned or it could lead to an infection, unfortunately we are out of necessary meds for this. So I am going to go old school and use alcohol…. And it will sting a little…" said Korra while grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the cabin.

"How bad is it…?" Asami asked.

"It's not that big but deep…" said Korra.

"You must be knowing about human anatomy more than me… so go ahead with whatever you see fit…" said Asami in a sarcastic tone and closed her eyes.

Korra poured the alcohol on to a fresh piece of cotton and gently cleaned the wound and then poured little bit to wash away the dried dirty blood.

Asami struggled a little as the alcohol burnt its way.

"Alright… I am almost done…" said Korra while cleaning it up.

"You bled so much because it's an open cut… the rock was sharp…" said Korra while grabbing incision sealer. She switched it on to seal the cut she has.

"Shit… this thing is not working…" said Korra.

"Just keep your head still… I can't do anything while you wiggle like a worm…" said Korra because Asami kept struggling with the pain.

"It's easy for you to say…" said Asami.

Korra grabbed a manual surgical stapler from the med kit.

"This is going to sting a little again…" said Korra with an evil grin and stapled four staples to seal the open cut on the side of Asami's head.

"All done… this will hold on until you get a med-bed to get rid of all the scars and injuries" said Korra.

Asami sit back up gnashing her teeth in pain and held on to the side of her head silently.

"Staples… fucking hurts…" said Asami.

Korra handed her a sealed pain killer shot.

"Where did you get that…?" said Asami looking at her in a surprising look on her face.

"I always carry a few of them with me apart from the traditional injections and med kit…" said Korra with a grin.

Asami grabbed it and firmly placed it against her neck… and then closed her eyes and pressed the injector. A sudden burst of painkillers entered her blood stream with a blink of an eye.

"These are not your every day average painkillers… how are you feeling now…? Any better…?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded while holding on to the pain and exhaled sharply leaning against the seat.

"Thank you for this…" said Asami dropping the used up injector back in the med kit.

"Now we are even..." said Korra leaning comfortably against the seat.

Asami felt extremely drowsy after the painkiller. She fell asleep and she couldn't fight it. Korra slowly fell asleep as well since both of them had taken painkillers to ease the pain of scrapes, cuts and wounds.

Several hours go by…

Asami gasp awake with a piercing headache.

"Damn…" she whispered to herself while holding on to her forehead and quickly turned at Korra and found her starring at her.

"How long have I been out…?" Asami asked.

"Several hours… i guess…" said Korra and yawned.

Asami looked at the console screen.

"This cursed sandstorm doesn't seem to end…" said Asami.

"In fact it keeps getting stronger…" said Korra.

Asami sighed impatiently.

"What kept you from killing me while I was sleeping…?" Asami asked rudely.

"I fell asleep too… besides killing the sleeping enemy is not my thing…" said Korra.

Asami smirked.

Korra waved a beer can at Asami.

"Cold beer…" said Korra.

Asami grabbed it and then opened it. She saw Korra has another one in her hand.

"I was thinking of moving ahead in the storm but look at this… there is a heavy electric tornado in the middle… and with no navigation console it will be a plain suicide" said Korra.

"We can't go back either, those things are there and we are inside the storm…" said Asami.

Both of them leaned back against the seats and kept quiet for a moment.

"So…" Korra broke the silence and Asami turned her head at her.

"So… what are we now…? Frienemies?" Korra asked.

Asami shrugged.

"All I know is that I just don't wanna kill you at the moment…" said Asami.

"That was never my intention first but you drew the first blood… all I wanted was my cargo back… After all I can't go easy on you after massacring my men" said Korra.

"We approached your men in a more diplomatic manner yet they open fired on us first…" said Asami.

"They were given orders to show no mercy to those who approach them…" said Korra.

A sudden strange vibration shook the whole truck violently.

"What the hell was that…?" said Korra going through the console screen.

It started shaking again violently.

"Whatever it is… it ain't no something small…" said Asami in a frustrated tone.

They held on tightly and then the violent shaking stopped.

Both of them kept panting.

"I think it's gone…" whispered Asami.

Suddenly a strange loud screeching was heard from outside.

"What kind of thing that could possibly be out there in this sandstorm…?" Korra asked with her eyes wide open.

Another screeching was heard and it was so loud Asami and Korra both covered their ears.

"Whatever it is… I don't like the sound of it…" said Asami.

Korra quickly switched on the scanner in the console. Nothing was detected to the scanner.

"New message received" the notification appeared on the console.

Korra opened it.

"Don't tell me you are getting love letters right now…" said Asami.

"It's the detailed report I requested about the sandstorm just before you woke up. Looks like we are in luck, the estimated remaining time for the storm is around 33 hours more…" said Korra.

"I rather shoot myself than being in here stuck with you for more than that…" said Asami.

"Sounds like a good idea Asami… Please go ahead… splatter your brains all over the place…" said Korra crashing in the middle of Asami's line.

Asami frowns at Korra again and she giggled teasingly.

"Warning…!" the console screen began to show a message.

"Great… just great… the temperature is dropping rapidly…" said Korra.

"Just what we need…." said Asami angrily.

"Congratulations Asami… your stupid shooting had fractured important parts of the truck and the temperature control system is running at half efficiency now…" said Korra.

"So it is my also because my fault…?" asked Asami.

"Yes it is… you are the one who open fired like crazy…" said Korra.

"I shoot to kill… not to sing lullabies…" said Asami.

"Well! Congratulations on being trigger happy, it will kill us both now. Let's just pray that we won't freeze to death…" said Korra while pointing the temperature drop at Asami.

Within in matter of few minutes the temperature dropped way below zero outside and since the temperature control system is running at half efficiency things began to get freezing cold inside as well.

They quickly pulled out the emergency blankets and covered themselves.

Korra covered herself from head to toe pulling her legs up to the seat. Asami did the same before it get even colder.

Asami felt that her teeth began to chatter as the temperature dropped further and further.

As the temperature dropped even further they realized that they will not last that long in this temperature. It kept dropping steadily and the truck's temperature controller couldn't keep up at its full efficiency. Asami noticed that even her exhale became frozen. Korra felt like her wrists about to freeze so she rubbed her hands together.

"Just one blanket is not going to work… if we don't work together, both of us are going to die before the storm ends…" said Korra breaking the silence.

"I know what you are suggesting… if you agree then I am ready…" said Asami because she is also pushed to the limits of baring extreme cold temperature.

They had no other choice… if they wanted to stay alive they have to work together or the cold will kill them, especially in their current weak condition. They combined the blankets together overlapping each other increasing the thickness twice and got close to each other cuddling closer and covered themselves from the blankets from head to toe.

Asami slipped her arm underneath Korra and she did the same and held each other closer which increases the temperature inside the blankets.

Both of them kept quiet as they felt embarrassed about it. Even though they hated each other so much they began to feel much better sharing each other's warmth.

Asami noticed that Korra had closed her eyes while having her head against her chest.

"You are such a good comforting fluffy snuggle to sleep in… never in my life I have done this before... and I never thought you're this soft to cuddle…" Korra explained how she feels without holding it back any further.

"I haven't done this either…I only seen this ancient technique in books… it seems to me like it is working…" said Asami.

"I don't wanna kill you anymore… killing you is such a waste…" said Asami.

"Oh really…? And why is that…?" asked Korra.

"Alright I admit it… you give a good cuddle and also a good company… killing a creature like you is a waste…" said Asami and looked down on Korra.

"I have a better idea… why not I kill you and get you stuffed to a nice comfy pillow?" said Korra with a grin.

"Maybe in your wildest dreams you could stuff me… but in reality I'd be filling you with beans…" said Asami.

They kept quiet for a moment.

"Your head is smelly…" Asami broke the silence in a mocking tone.

Korra giggled.

"Oh God… what I wouldn't give for a nice hot steamy bath right now…" said Korra.

"Trust me Asami… you're not any less than me in the odor department..." Korra added further.

Asami noticed that Korra really do enjoy cuddling up with her. She also felt Korra is rather masculine than average girl and she really smelled good even with her bodily odor coming from sweat, blood and dirt.

Korra slowly began to fall asleep as they kept quiet. Asami shook her to wake up.

"Try to keep awake… if we fall asleep that'll be it… temperature is still slowly dropping and it hasn't stopped yet…" said Asami.

Korra opened her eyes. Asami quickly peeked at the console.

"Inside is almost zero and outside the truck is minus hundred degrees and dropping…" said Asami.

"Shit… I hope the temperature controller will be able to hold on at least at zero" said Korra.

"Talk about something… so it will keep both of us awake…" Korra wanted Asami to keep talking.

"Alright let's see… did I tell you how you really smell like…? You smell like burning cinnamon… that's the truth…" Asami quickly uttered a little confession. Korra looked at her and smiled.

"I thought my head stinks…" said Korra.

"It does but honestly… in a good way…" said Asami with a suppressed smile.

"Alright… you do smell good too… if we were good friends having a chat over a nice coffee, I'd probably will want to know what perfume you're wearing…" said Korra.

Asami chuckled amusingly.

"I am not wearing any perfume silly…. Haven't had a proper shower in days… it's the smell of blood, sweat and dirt you're getting…" said Asami.

"Let me see… a hint of warm lavender and a little bit of sandalwood… that's how you smell…" said Korra.

They both knew that if one person smells good to another that means they could create an attraction towards each other naturally.

"It's your turn… say something…" said Asami in a sleepy tone.

"Alright… you got any siblings?" Korra asked.

"No… how about you…?" Asami replied.

"None…" said Korra briefly.

"Hmmm let's see… what shall we do if we ever get out of this alive…?" Korra asked.

"That's a good question but I can't answer that yet… besides you are still my enemy even though we are not fighting at the moment…" said Asami and before she finish the sentence Korra broke in.

"…. Not at the moment but things may change in the future depend on how you react" said Korra.

"Thieves can claim whatever they steal as their property…" said Asami.

"Yes they can but the rightful owners can fight for it and get it back… after all it belongs the rightful owner… not the thief…" said Korra.

"Agreed… a fight will decide who gets to keep the kill…" said Asami with an evil smile.

"Temperature stabilizing…" said the console.

"Phew…! Now it won't drop any further but still it is very cold…" said Korra.

"But at least it is safe for us to fall asleep like this…" said Asami.

"Outside temperature still keeps on dropping…" said Korra.

Temperature controller managed to stabilize the internal temperature without dropping any further but the temperature outside had become lethally cold already. Exposure to it could be an instant death. Asami and Korra fell asleep cuddling on to each other under the thick blankets knowing that it won't drop any further. Even though they were enemies in the beginning, from the moment they started travelling together they had begun to form a strange bond between them. Korra had realized that Asami is a perfect companion even though she is her enemy. She began to enjoy her company more than she hated her as an enemy. As for Asami, in the beginning she was hell bent on killing Korra in most inhuman way possible, but as they spent time together she had realized that killing a girl like Korra is a waste, it is not every day that she come across a person which she could form a liking. Deep within her she thought that Korra is simply amazing. Both of them had formed a strange bond or rather say a liking towards each other. It had become stronger as they had to share each other's warmth in order to survive the cold.


	5. Battle of the fire Birds - E4

PS : This probably be a slightly short episode... i'll publish the next pretty soon. As usual watch out for all kinds of errors.

Love you all  
XOXOXOXO

Ten hours later…

Asami gasp awake as usual and found Korra sleeping cuddling on to her under the blankets.

"Gosh… my head…" she said to herself.

Asami gently pats Korra on her cheeks to wake her up.

"Korra…wake up…"she whispered.

All she did was cuddle in further and more cozily.

"Wake up… we slept long enough…" Asami said again and Korra opened her eyes with a yawn.

"My whole body hurts…" she mumbled sleepily.

Asami quickly put down the blanket and realized it is around five degrees now. Korra rubbed her eyes and looked at the console screen.

"It's getting warm again…" said Korra in a happy tone.

"Outside temperature is two degrees and rising… but the storm is still going on…" said Asami.

"It won't last for more than few more hours…." said Korra while rubbing her palms together to heat up.

Asami took her blanket and put it around herself and Korra did the same.

"Looks like we are in luck… sandstorm is almost over… much sooner than predicted. Let's get ready to go…" Korra said in a happy tone while pointing the console screen.

"Finally…" said Asami with a smile.

"I can drive now… my hand is alright…" said Korra wanting the driving seat back.

Asami looked at her and then switched the seats.

Few hours later…

They are on the move again and Korra kept driving the truck across the desert without any navigation coordinates. By working as a team they had gotten through the storm. The truck kept on going through the nightly desert landscape for hours.

Asami woke up with a gasp as she felt the truck is slowing down.

"What's wrong…? Why are we stopping…? We are nowhere near anything…" she asked.

"I've been driving for hours and you were sleeping all this time… now you are asking me why are we stopping…? We are stopping because I am exhausted…" said Korra.

"Alright, let me drive… you can rest while I drive…" said Asami and they switched seats again.

Asami began driving the truck while Korra leaned back against the seat with an exhale of relief. She kept looking at Asami while she drives.

"You know…" Korra paused.

"Yeah…" said Asami while trying to suppress a yawn.

Korra chuckled and looked away.

"What…?" Asami asked again.

"… You know that apart from being really evil monster… you really are very pretty…?" said Korra with a slight hesitation.

"Should I take that as a compliment…?" asked Asami with a smile on her face.

Korra nods in a slightly shy manner.

"Tell me this Korra… why would you take time to appreciate the beauty of the enemy who just tried to kill you while ago…" Asami asked while driving.

"Perception of beauty does not understand the type of relationship… it only sees the beauty… I wouldn't hesitate to take a moment and appreciate what I see…" Korra replied.

"You are poetic… No one had ever said anything like that to me before…" said Asami.

Korra smiled and looked away.

"So are you silly… beautiful… beautiful like a fire bird in the night sky…" said Asami.

"Like a firebird you say…? What an amazing thought" said Korra with a smile.

Both of them giggled softly.

"I know that "Kalahari" is a massive planet but I just don't get it… we should be coming across some town or a trading outpost by now but there is nothing but endless nightly desert horizon… I am beginning to wonder if we are still in "Kalahari"" said Asami.

"If we are not in "Kalahari" then where are we…?" Korra asked.

"I am asking the same question… We've been driving in the same direction for hours and there is nothing… i was initially heading towards "Goliath City". We should have been there in few hours" said Asami.

"You are freaking me out now…" said Korra.

"I am freaked out myself too…" said Asami.

"Look over there…" said Korra in a surprised tone as she noticed a shimmering light on the horizon.

"Well… this confirms that you have not driven the truck through some wandering parallel dimensional gate…" said Asami.

"Yeah right…" said Korra.

They kept driving towards the light and in matter of minutes they approached it. It was nothing but a cube shaped structure.

Asami stopped the truck few yards away from it.

"I take back what I said about "You NOT driving in to some dimensional gate"" said Asami.

Both of them got down from the truck.

"I know what this is…" said Korra after having a clear look at the structure.

"An explanation will be very much appreciated…" said Asami.

"I've come across these facilities before… they are all over the Kalahari, few years back a group of freelance scientists conducted some research here. They built these things back then to provide them with necessary accommodation during the stay in Kalahari…" said Korra as they walked towards the structure.

They approached the main door of the facility and accessed the main control panel of the door.

"As usual they have locked it down before they left…" said Korra with sigh.

"Bastards… what harm would they get if they left it open…" said Asami.

"They didn't want raiders to get their hands on these…" said Korra.

"So can you get it opened?" Asami asked.

"I'll give it a try…" said Korra.

"We might even be able to find a navigation console in there…" said Asami.

"Let's get the tool kit" said Korra eagerly.

They went back and bought the toolkit from the truck. Korra kept on meddling with the front control panel for almost an hour.

"Any luck…?" Asami asked after being bored.

"Not yet…" said Korra while operating the hacking system.

Suddenly Asami noticed attention light blinking on the truck.

"I am gonna go check that out…" said Asami quickly getting off where she was seated.

"Hey…? Hey…? Check what…?" Korra asked as she walked away.

"Truck is blinking the attention light…" said Asami.

Few minutes went by and Korra couldn't concentrate on unlocking the door because she feared that Asami might leave with the truck. She kept looking at the truck every other moment.

"I wonder what is taking her so long…" Korra thought to herself.

Asami came running back to Korra.

"What's going on…?" Korra asked.

"You better get that thing opened fast as you can…" said Asami panting as she approached Korra.

"What's wrong…?" Korra asked.

"This place is going to get hit by another electric sandstorm in fifteen minutes…" said Asami.

"Oh shit…" said Korra getting back to work on opening the door.

"Get this thing opened or we have to stay in the truck like last time…" said Asami.

Korra tried everything she could and ten minutes have passed by quickly.

"Korra let's go back to the truck… this is no use…" said Asami.

"There is no way I am going to go through another storm in that…" said Korra in a determined tone.

The wind began to increase its intensity.

"Four more minutes…" said Asami.

"UNLOCK PROCEDURE INITIATED…" said a voice turning the red light to green in main control panel.

"YAY! WOO HOO!" Korra shouted happily.

"IT IS UNLOCKING…. YOU DID IT KORRA…!" said Asami in a happy tone.

"OH SHIT…! I FORGOT TO INITIATE THE WEATHER HAZARD LOCKDOWN IN THE TRUCK…" said Asami turning away and running back to the truck.

"ASAMI DON'T GO… YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT BACK ON TIME…" Korra shouts back and before she finished the sentence Asami was on her way back to the truck.

She quickly got on to the truck and a sudden heavy lightning thrash distracted her for a moment. She quickly initiated the lock down and got off the truck. She saw a massive electrical sandstorm approaching in a tremendous speed.

"SHIT!" she said to herself and began running fast as she can towards Korra.

She reached Korra right exactly 23 seconds before the storm hits them. Both of them crashed in through the door and closed it quickly as they can.

For a moment both of them leaned against the door panting heavily.

"That was so fucking close…" said Asami and smiled at Korra.

"I was right, you are fucking crazy… otherwise you will never risk for a stunt like that" said Korra.

"We can't afford to lose the truck… can we…?" said Asami.

The door behind them locked down after a moment with a mechanical sound and the small facility lit up automatically.

"These scientists sure do knows how to live comfy…" said Korra looking around.

Korra and Asami explored the small accommodation facility within matter of minutes. The place consisted of all necessary essentials, a two story comfortable bunk bed, a locker with all necessary essentials and a washroom area with hot water. The whole facility is fully automated to withstand harsh conditions of Kalahari. It has its own air conditioning temperature control system. Access to a control terminal of the facility lit up its screen automatically.


	6. Battle of the fire Birds - E5

ERRORS... AAAAAhhhh

XOXOXOX

nofacemonster

"Finally, hot water, air conditioning, clean water to drink, comfortable bed to sleep all these safely tucked away from wretched monsters" said Korra as she walked in.

"You forgot the new crispy clean clothing…" said Asami as she opened the locker.

"It seems like this facility had not been used…" said Korra.

"Look at the food stacked up in here…? Chicken salad sandwich, Smoked beef sandwich… cold beer…" Asami kept on going through the list while having the locker opened.

"I am so hungry… just grab me a smoked beef sandwich" said Korra as she walked towards the computer terminal in the living quarters. She switched it and screen came to life.

"Damn this electric sandstorm. Look at the speed of it, the temperature had already begun to drop outside" said Korra as she went through stats of the screen and looking at outside through cameras.

"Here…" said Asami as she kept a sealed packed sandwich on the small table where the terminal screen was.

Korra quickly opened it while gazing at the screen and started munching on it. Asami bought two cans of beer from the locker and pulled a chair next to Korra.

"What else is there…? Is there anything we can use… some kind of map or a communicator?" she asked while having her mouth stuffed with sandwich.

"Unfortunately the communications are completely out of order, otherwise I could have sent my location back…" said Korra.

"There are so many things stacked up in those lockers… maybe there is something we could use after all…" said Asami.

"We can't do much while this fucking electric sandstorm going on; can we…? Let's just wait for it to pass…" said Korra leaning against the chair in a hopeless manner.

"URGH, I could use a nice hot shower right now…" Asami growled while smelling her own armpits.

She quickly walked over to the locker and grabbed one of the folded stacks of fresh clothes. She unfolded them to see and they are white T shirt and comfortable white short shorts.

"All are sleep wear…" said Asami as she walked towards the washroom door. It automatically opened to a steam bath compartment.

She stepped in and the door automatically closed behind her. She took off her clothes and when she is ready the shower automatically turned on. Asami felt the sensation of warm filtered water on her skin as it washed away all the dirt, blood, sweat which she was covered in for past couple of days. She felt like burning as the water entered her cuts and wounds all over the body. She laid her palms against the wall and leaned forward as the water hits her head injury.

"Urgh… Damn it…" She mumbled.

"Asami are you alright….?" She heard Korra's voice outside.

"Yeah…, I am fine just it hurts a lot when water gets in…" She shouts back.

Korra chuckled amusingly.

"Laugh all you like… it's all because of you… you little bitch…" Asami shouts angrily.

"Karma sure is a bitch darling…" Korra shouts back.

A Little while later…

Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she felt stiff after starring at the screen. She switched the screen down and stood up in a lazy manner then walked towards the large supplies locker. She took a fresh set of clothes in her hands and just before she turned and walk away, she saw the large first-aid kit neatly tucked inside.

"Just what we need…" she said in a smiley face as she pulled it out of the locker.

The washroom compartment door opened with a gust of steam bursting out. Asami stepped out from the steam all cleaned up with her wet hair, wearing a soft cotton white comfy collarless t shirt and a white short shorts. She's in barefoot.

"You got some nerve to injure me like this and then laugh…" she said angrily.

"Get over it Asami… that was war… and it's over…" said Korra.

"Yeah right… it is still raw and nearly reached my fucking brains…" said Asami as she pat dried around her head injury with a towel.

"Well worry no more… we got everything we need in here…" said Korra while showing the first aid kit.

"You can get rid of that injury as if it never happened…" Korra added.

"Have you checked inside it…?" Asami asked.

"It has everything we need… but first, let me get myself all cleaned up… you can't do it on your own…" said Korra in a playful tone and walked towards the washroom compartment.

Asami lay back on the bunk bed and she felt the comfortable sensation of relaxing on a proper bed. She exhaled sharply and closed her eyes in relief.

Meanwhile…

Korra undid her braid and ended up with a fairly long hair. She felt the clean filtered hot water washes all over her.

"How could I be this careless…? I just left a dangerous enemy all on her own outside…" She thought to herself.

She ruffled her thick hair to clean it further and then began to check the condition of all the wounds and cuts in her body.

"Relax Korra… there is nothing for you to worry about, she can never step outside in this storm to leave…" she spoke to herself in her mind.

Korra came out after a long hot steamy shower, all cleaned up wearing a white collarless t shirt and a white comfy short shorts. She kept on drying her damp thick hair with the towel as she walked out and saw Asami on the bed almost asleep having her eyes closed.

Asami heard her coming out and sit back up on the bed putting her legs down.

"What took you so long…? I almost fell asleep…" said Asami.

"What kind of question is that…? Can't I have a shower long as I want…? I need to empty my bowels and bladder you see…" said Korra in an angered tone.

"Seems like you have a severe constipation and a very bad urinary tract infection…" Asami mumbled with a sarcastic chuckle.

Korra stick her tongue out at her and wrapped her head with the dry towel.

"Alright…. Move your ass over here… I can't treat you while you are in that bed…" Korra commanded at Asami while pulling a chair in a bossy way. She walked up to her lazily and sits on it making a sulky face.

Korra opened up the med-kit and took all the necessary equipment out after putting on surgical gloves.

"Alright, everything is ready… now I am going to take out those staples we put there and it will sting a little…" said Korra.

"Uh huh…" Asami grunted.

She carefully cleared the hair away from Asami's bad head injury revealing the stapled cut and used surgical equipment to pull each staple one by one.

"You were right… the way we sealed cut was crude, it's still raw underneath…" said Korra by grabbing the laser wound sealer.

She switched it on and began sealing the deep cut on Asami's head gently and slowly.

"All done… it's completely gone and there is only a light scar… I'll put this healing gel on it and you'll be perfect… once you get back, go to a med-bed then you will be good as brand new" said Korra with a smiley face.

Asami touched her head and then looked up at her.

"I can still feel it but the pain is gone…" she said.

"Everything is gone like I said… take your hand off now, let me put this gel on and you'll be fine in few hours" said Korra while squeezing the healing gel.

She finished taking care of Asami's wound caused by her own actions during the time they fought in the desert.

Asami walked back to the bed and lay back, Korra checked the console screen and sighed as the storm is still hitting hard outside. She climbed up to the top bed and lay back comfortably. The lights in the room dimmed automatically.

Both of them quietly kept on listening to the muffled sound of thundering lightning crashes and the sandstorm outside.

"Truth is… we could have died back in the truck if we got caught to this storm…" Korra mumbled.

"What makes you say that…?" Asami asked in an almost whispering tone.

"It is a heavy electric sandstorm… it's not the storm that would kill us, it is the temperature flux that will kill us both… the temperature controller in the truck will not withstand another round in its damaged condition…" Korra paused in the middle.

"You couldn't have survived much longer with that head injury… even though I attend to it earlier; it had gotten really worse by the time I sealed it just now…" Korra continued.

"So I was the one to go first then…?" said Asami followed with a smirk.

Korra didn't say anything, instead she kept quiet. Asami touched her head feeling the area where injury was again. She felt the hardened healing gel.

"I think it's all good now…" said Asami.

Suddenly a loud disturbing screeching sound was heard from outside.

"What is that thing…? We heard it while we were in the truck during the last storm…" said Korra.

"I have no idea, I never knew that something could really survive in the storm… from what it did to the truck; All i can say is, it ain't no something small" said Asami.

"I am gonna check it out… see what's out there" said Korra in an enthusiastic tone while preparing to jump down from the top bed.

"Are you fucking crazy…? Stop meddling around with the console and stay where you are…" said Asami.

"Relax… nothing can come inside here…" said Korra.

"Do you think I don't know that…? Of course I know that nothing can come inside here so easily but why in the world do you wanna taunt it…? When you start searching for it cameras will move around with flash lights and it will see the activity" said Asami.

Korra exhaled relaxing herself again.

"Come to think of it… you're right, we have enough trouble already and don't want some huge monster smashing against the facility trying to get in and eat us…" said Korra.

"Tell me Korra… what do you know about Kalahari…?" Asami asked.

"I thought I knew a lot but now after what we had gone through so far; I feel like I knew nothing…. This place is crazy…. But heck! Who cares…? It's full of riches…" said Korra.

"Spice Gold… that's what I am after…" said Asami in a greedy tone.

"Everybody is after that… this place is a warzone because of it, everybody is fighting for it…" said Korra.

"In the end it's all worth it… once I get this load to the auction…. OH MY!" said Asami in a dreamy manner.

"Not so soon… just keep in mind that it is mine and you stole it from me… so as we agreed earlier, we need to figure out who gets to keep it…" said Korra.

They kept quiet for a little in a grumpy manner. After a while Korra peeked down from her bed; not being able to bear Asami's silence.

"Asami…!" Korra whispered loudly.

"Hmmm" Asami replied while having her eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping already…?" Korra asked.

"How can you not fall asleep…? I am exhausted…" Asami said in in a drowsy manner.

"What if…?" said Korra and paused.

"What if…? What?" Asami asked and opened her eyes.

"Never mind…" said Korra with a sigh.

"Will you just shut up and let me sleep for a while…?" said Asami angrily.

Korra lay back properly again and lay a deep breath then closed her eyes.

Few hours later…

Both of them fell asleep quickly due to the exhaustion. There is nothing but dead silence inside the small facility.

Asami felt as if someone suddenly got on to her body pinning her against the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Korra sitting on her with her long hair down wearing a psycho smile on her face.

"Wakey wakey sweet heart… it's time for you to meet the maker…" she said giggling in madness holding a sharp hunting knife in her hands.

Asami couldn't speak a word, she repeatedly started stabbing her on the neck, chest and abdomen laughing mirthlessly.

"Die you fucking bitch… die… die… die…" she screamed hysterically.

Asami gasp awake breathing heavily as if she ran a marathon.

"It's just a dream… wake up…" she heard Korra's voice and she was trying to wake her up.

Asami instantly grabbed Korra and pushed her on to the floor; then in the next moment she jumped pinning her to the ground screaming and clenching fist in a mad fit.

Korra couldn't control her so she blocked her attack which came right at her face and grabbed Asami from her T shirt then pushed her away, rolling around and getting on top of her. Korra immediately restrained her against the ground without letting her move any further.

"What the fuck is wrong with you…. Snap out of it… It's just a nightmare…." Korra shouts.

Asami seized at struggling any further.

"All right now… I am gonna let you go now… ok? Are we cool now…?" She asked while panting.

Asami shook her head and Korra released her. Both of them ended up on the ground panting heavily and their hair is all over them selves.

"What the hell is wrong with you….?" Korra shouts angrily.

Asami pulled her hair back away from her face quietly then stood up.

"What FUCK is wrong with you….? SPEAK!" Korra said angrily again.

Asami sits on the bed quietly.

"Water… I need some water…" Asami said in a desperate tone.

Korra stood up from the ground and bought a glass of water to her.

"I am sorry… did I hurt you…?" Asami asked in a calm tone.

"Hurt me…? You nearly killed me…" said Korra after she handed over the glass of water.

"I had a nightmare… you stabbed me on my neck several times with a knife…" Asami said after drinking down the glass of water.

"You are crazy… why would I wanna do that…?" said Korra sitting beside her.

"I don't know… I'm really sorry…" said Asami in a very humble tone again. She looked at Korra and reached her hand before she speaks any further.

"Did you get hurt…?" Asami asked second time just to make sure.

"No… not really but good gosh Asami; all of a sudden you became a psycho homicidal maniac" said Korra.

Asami lay back on the bed while Korra is still sitting next to her.

"Look what you just did…? You woke me up in the middle of the night and then now you're sleeping peacefully…" said Korra.

Asami chuckled in an amusing manner and Korra frowned at her.

"You gets prettier when you are angry and cuter when you frown…" said Asami while trying to control her chuckling.

"Now trying to batter me up ay…?" said Korra.

Asami pushed a little further towards the wall side of the bed making more space on the bed and arranged the pillow next to hers.

"Come on… lay down beside me, I will whisper you a lullaby to sleep…" said Asami with a smile on her face.

Korra kept looking at her for a moment in a surprised expression and chuckled amusingly. Her hair came down covering her face and then she pulled it back.

"Sometimes even the scariest monsters do have amazing sense of humor" Korra said and lay beside Asami on the same bed.

"Sleeping beside you is plain suicide…. Do you know that…?" Korra asked as she lay down.

Asami nods playfully while suppressing her laughter.

"Just make sure you won't wake up screaming and gauge my eyes balls out…" said Korra.

"Pinky promise…" said Asami.

"You really did freak me out this time…" said Korra and turned her head at Asami.

"I didn't mean to… it's you who stabbed me on my neck…" said Asami.

"But that was a fucking dream you idiot…" said Korra.

"I was so messed up I couldn't see the difference between nightmare and the reality…" said Asami and exhaled sharply.

"I wanna sleep…" said Korra and turned away from Asami.

Asami moved a little closer to her and slipped her arms around Korra; then cuddled her from behind.

"Both of us are monsters darling… born bred and well fed with all the evil in the universe… but it is still sweet of you; calling me a monster…" whispered Asami from behind.

Korra chuckled softly, "You're warm and comfortable…" She mumbled.

Korra smiled as she saw Asami hook her arms around her from behind. She enjoyed the warm cozy feeling of having her cuddled from behind.

"You know something…?" said Korra softly.

"Tell me…" said Asami.

"This is the closes I've been to someone in my life… especially an enemy…" said Korra in an amused tone.

"It's funny… we were trying to kill each other just while ago… and now cuddling each other for warmth" said Asami.

"Both of us are crazy… that's why…" said Korra while giggling softly.

"A great explanation from one monster to another" said Asami with a relaxing exhale.

They kept quiet for a little while and both of them slowly lulled in to a deep slumber. Asami was cuddling Korra from behind; Korra is gently holding Asami's hand together around her and both of them knew that there is some strange chemistry brewing between them. The thick dark line that separates them as enemies had slowly begun to blur. Even though they did not show it to each other, Korra and Asami had begun to regret even the thoughts of killing each other.


	7. Battle of the fire Birds - E6

PS : Watch out for errors.  
XOXOXOXOXOXO

29 Hours later…

Korra slowly opened her eyes after a long sleep and then she turned around to face Asami who was hugging her from behind. She's still fast asleep and the room is dark.

"I don't wanna wake up…" Asami mumbled in a half wake state as she felt Korra turning to face her.

"It's alright… Sleep all you like…" whispered Korra and slowly stepped down from the bed without disturbing her further. She walked towards the washroom and came back out rubbing her eyes and sat for the console screen.

"Damn storm…. Still the same" Korra said to herself and turned to look at Asami again. She's fast asleep.

She turned on the external view camera and switched on the night mode. Nothing is clear because of interference from small debris. Korra scanned further to have a glance of the truck.

"There you are…" she said with a smile as she saw the truck through the storm.

Meanwhile Asami woke up and saw Korra being busy with the console. She got off the bed quietly and walked up to her in barefoot.

"What are you doing…?" Asami asked suddenly from behind.

Korra got startled as Asami spoke to her from behind all of a sudden. She nearly jumped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASAMI…? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK…" said Korra holding on to her chest.

"Oh really…? Are you sure you have a heart to get an attack in the first place...?" Asami asked with a sarcastic smile and pulled a chair next to her.

"FUCK YOU ASAMI...! Don't you dare ever sneak up on me like that again…" said Korra angrily.

"Fuck me… fuck you… what's the difference babe, we both are fucked already…" said Asami with a yawn.

Korra leaned back against the chair with a grumpy face and curled up together.

"Hey chill…. Scary cat…" said Asami standing up and walking towards the food locker.

Refrigerator is full of all sorts of drinks.

"Hmm…. Let's see… energy drinks… iced coffee…" Asami went through the labels.

"Grab me a cappuccino…" said Korra.

Asami grabbed two cups of large cappuccino cups and press the bottom of the cups while walking towards Korra. By pressing the bottom, it instantly heats up the coffee. She opened one and lands it in front of Korra and sips on hers while taking seat next to Korra again.

"There is no point of using those cameras in this storm… you see nothing… it will only attract attention of that thing out there…" said Asami.

"I used the night mode… so lights are not necessary…" said Korra grabbing the cappuccino.

"These scientists sure do know how to live with all the comforts… self-heating cappuccino in the middle of Kalahari is pretty neat…" said Asami.

"Let's get to work… now, we need to go through everything that is in the locker, that's our only hope of finding a navigation console" said Korra.

"Did you try going through the main system console of the facility…? They must be having some kind of map…" Asami asked.

"There are tons of stuff in the system but the problem is they are locked and we don't have those passwords. I'd try to hack in later but first let's start with the locker…" said Korra.

"Ready when you are…" said Asami while sipping on her coffee.

Korra stood up and walked towards the lockers. Asami watched her as she walked up there and then followed her.

They started with the first locker. It contained many food items, clothing, medicine, med kits etc. Then they went through the second locker which has tools etc.

"Looks like all the necessities for well-being are stored in these lockers…" said Asami.

Korra opened the third locker. It has so many boxes with no labels. She grabbed the first box on the top which is average and threw it at Asami. She grabbed with both of her hands.

"You better be careful with those things… they have no labels and I wouldn't recommend throwing them around… what if one of those are some ancient Dynamite?" said Asami while carefully opening the box.

"Amazing… I love these…" said Asami with a smile.

There is a magnum class pistol in it. She took it out with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now this is what I am talking about…" she said showing it to Korra.

For an instance Korra's heart stopped as she waved the blaster around. She still doesn't know what Asami's innermost intentions are. She kept starring at her.

"Did I scare you silly…?" asked Asami holstering the pistol.

"Yeah…. Duh! Anyone would get scared; when a crazy lunatic gets the wrong package" said Korra.

"You mean a crazy lunatic gets the right package…" said Asami.

"So… you do agree that you're a crazy lunatic…" said Korra while reaching for another box.

Suddenly a shocking sound was heard from the main door as if something huge just bashed the facilities metal wall.

"What was that…?" said Korra quickly turning at Asami.

"I have no idea…. How could something be out there in this storm…?" said Asami.

"Quick… let's check it out in the console…" said Korra.

"Hold your horses Korra… don't do it… we know nothing could get in here, so let's not taunt it further" said Asami.

Another bash was heard shaking the entire facility.

"Damn it…" said Asami as she walked close to Korra.

"How does it know that we are in here…?" Korra asked.

"I am clueless as you are but I am sure it is the same thing that attacked the truck during the last storm" said Asami.

Both of them kept quiet and still for a little while….

"I think it's gone…" said Korra in a suppressed tone.

"Phew… even if it couldn't break in here, I will not be able to stand that noise" said Asami.

"Whatever it is… it wasn't there when the storm is gone. Which means whatever that is out there has to come along with the storm…" said Korra.

"It's gone, let's get back to our little research shall we….?" said Asami while pulling down another unnamed box.

They together opened the heavy large box.

"Looks like we are in luck…" said Korra.

"What is it…?" Asami asked while starring at the strange electronic device.

"This is a brand new temperature controller unit which could fit on to many models of vehicles…. They fit perfectly to the truck, we won't have to worry about getting caught in bad weather hazards again" said Korra with a happy smile on her face.

"Awesome…. Let's try this one…" said Asami pulling down the next box. She opened it quickly.

"Yee haa baby… aren't you the lucky one…?" Korra jumped in joy.

"A brand new navigation console…" said Asami with a smile on her face. They both jumped happily and hugged each other.

"This is the portable model which could be mounted to control panel in the truck… let's get this powered up…" said Korra by taking it out of the box.

Asami followed her as she carried it near the main console screen and then she plugged it in. The charging bar indicator instantly lights up in the screen.

"Alright done… now it is only a matter of time till this gets charged…" said Korra.

Korra switched the console screen on.

"What does it say about the storm…?" Asami asked.

"Not good… not good… estimated time is indefinite…" said Korra while going through the information on the screen.

"While I pulled down the last box I thought I saw something there in the locker… let me get it for you…" said Asami quickly walking back to the locker.

"You saw what…?" Korra asked.

"Check these out…" said Asami coming back to Korra with few memory discs in her hand.

"Memory discs…" Korra said with a glimmer of hope in her mind for further access of the system.

"I saw them while I pulled the last box down…" said Asami pulling the chair next to her.

Korra inserted one in to the console.

"Well this one is empty… let's try the others…" said Korra and began inserting one by one.

"This one has something…" said Korra by activating it. Some text appeared on the screen.

"What is this…?" Korra said while going through the random numbers and letters. There were four sets of them.

"Seem to me like some kind of password or a security code…" said Asami.

"Bingo… Asami you're a genius… these could be the security codes to access all levels of the console…" said Korra in an excited tone.

"Don't look at me if it activated the self-destruction mode…" said Asami in a sarcastic manner as Korra prepared to enter the password.

She looked at Asami and rolled her eyes. "Self-destruction mode….? This is not one of your dad's body bag lockers ok…? These facilities need no self-destruction, they are being used by scientists who came for scientific research not for assassination games" said Korra.

The password enter screen appeared. Korra looked at Asami one last time before entering the password.

"Don't look at me… If it starts counting down, better be ready to run out in the storm full of monsters…" said Asami with a shrug.

"Well… to be on the safe side, I better do it once the storm is over…" said Korra by cancelling the password prompt.

"Good thinking…" said Asami by patting her on the shoulder.

"To hell with it…" said Korra by quickly opening the password prompt and entering the password.

"Access denied…" an error message appeared.

"Alright… let's try the rest of them…" She tried entering all until one last remains.

"Well… that's the last one I guess…" said Asami.

"No harm so far; why not we try the last one…?" said Korra and entered the last password.

"Access Granted…!" A message appeared.

"It seems like this is going to save us a lot of time by not having to hack the system…" said Korra.

"You're the genius…" said Asami.

Korra silently kept on going through the system.

"So what's in it…? Anything useful…?" Asami asked leaning over to her.

"Nothing useful so far but they do have a map…" said Korra by opening up the map.

"It is an area map…" said Asami.

"Nothing is marked on it… except for this little town up there…" said Korra by pointing at the map.

"We are not that far away from that marked area…" said Asami.

"Truck could get us there in matter of few hours…" said Korra.

"Finally…. Some hope of finding a way back…" said Asami in a relieved tone.

They kept quiet for a while.

"What are you thinking?" Asami asked.

"Nothing of importance…" Korra replied as she woke up to the reality.

The navigation console had completed the charging. Korra activated it soon after and the screen came.

"Shit…!" she said while going through the console.

"Why…? What's wrong…?" Asami asked.

"Console cannot establish a link to the navigation satellite…" said Korra.

"Maybe it is because of the storm… It probably will work once we hook it up to the truck" said Asami.

"Truck has a better system to connect to the satellites…" said Korra.

"I guess we have no other choice but to sit by and wait for this freaking storm to pass…" said Asami.

They kept quiet for a little while again.

Korra stood up and slowly walked back to where the lockers were. Asami kept watching her as she walked away from her and then she stood up and walked up to the bed in a lazy manner.

"Aren't you gonna go through rest of the stuff…?" Korra asked.

"Can't be bothered right now… it seems we're going to be stuck here for a while so let's do it later… we already found what we really need" said Asami as she sits on the bed.

Korra sighed feeling bored, she stopped going through the locker, then grabbed a six pack of beer cans and walked up to Asami.


	8. Battle of the fire Birds - E7

PS : Watch out for errors; I didn't had time to check for errors. This is the final episode of "Battle of the fire birds"

After many hours of long deep restful sleep they woke up and found that storm had faded away. They gathered up all the new found gear, fixed the truck and started heading towards the marked location of the map. It was a longer drive than they expected through the desolate desert landscape.

…. Three hours had gone by since they left the facility,

Korra kept munching on a beef jerky while gazing at the endless desert. Asami kept on driving steadily. Both of them had kept very quiet since they left the facility.

"Night in Kalahari lasts for so many days… we have dim light from the third sun for merely four hours and then the darkness kept coming back…" said Korra.

"I know that but I am thankful to the cold nights, it's so much comforting than the scorching days…" said Asami.

"We are almost there…" said Korra while starring at the navigation screen.

"According to the map we are there but I see nothing…." Asami said with a slight panic in her tone.

"Let's just drive a Little bit further more…" said Korra.

Several dim lights began to appear in the horizon.

"Alright… I think I see it…" said Asami as she accelerates the truck further; driving towards the lights.

In few minutes time they have reached the destination.

"That's not a town…" said Korra while starring at the tall communication tower.

"Looks like this map is wrong… they have marked it as a town but it is not…" said Asami turning down the engine.

"Looks like the communication tower is completely out…" said Korra while looking at the scanner.

"Let's see if we could get this thing running…" said Asami.

Both of them got off the truck and armed themselves. Korra grabbed a machine gun, Asami took her favorite shot gun and holstered it on her back then equipped herself with few side arms and the magnum.

"Alright…" said Asami and locked down the truck.

Korra switched on the flash light and gave it to Asami and she turned one another flash light.

They slowly walked towards the tall tower; there is a small control room beneath it. Korra checked the door.

"Locked as usual…" She said while pulling out the hacking device.

"Time to do your magic…" said Asami.

In few minutes time she managed to open the door. They walked in to the small control room and found that the power is working well. After running numerous diagnostics on the system Korra figured out that the main cable is disconnected on the tip of the tower.

"There is nothing we can do from here… I am going to climb up there and connect it…" said Korra while getting off the operator chair.

"No… wait… I'll go… you stay down here and see if everything is alright…" said Asami.

"You sure you'll be alright up there…?" Korra asked with her brows raised.

"Sure… I'll connect it, I don't have vertigo, trust me…" said Asami with a smile.

Asami grabbed a tool kit from the control room locker and quickly walked outside. Korra followed her outside.

"Alright… You wait there in the control room, I think it will take few minutes to climb to the top…" said Asami while looking up at the tower.

"Ok, just watch your step, the ladder that leads up could be in bad shape…" said Korra.

Asami watched running back to the control room and closed the door.

She looked up at the tower again and sighed.

"Shit…" she said to herself softly.

Asami began to climb the ladder which leads to the top of the communication tower. In matter of few minutes she climbed halfway there. She realized that wind kept getting stronger and stronger.

"How are you doing Asami…?" Korra asked through the wrist console.

"Yeah… I'm fine… it's harder than I thought and this fucking wind keeps getting stronger as I go up…" said Asami while panting softly.

"Do you see anything…?" Korra asked.

Asami looked around while hanging on to the ladder.

"Nothing but the endless desert drenched in the darkness of the night…" said Asami.

Asami began to climb again. She reached the pinnacle of the tower after a while and paused at the very end of the ladder.

"Alright… I'm there…" said Asami while panting heavily.

"Alright… can you see the problem…?" Korra asked.

"Yeah… the main connection is disconnected from the receptor… I am going try and fix it…" said Asami.

"Go ahead… tower is completely powered down right now… you can proceed" said Korra.

"Otherwise I'd be a fucking roast turkey up in here" said Asami while putting on the safety strap because she needs both of her hands to fix it back.

"You're making me hungry down here…" said Korra.

"Don't tell me you practice cannibalism too…" said Asami with a smirk while shining the flashlight at the problematic area.

"Looks like the main cable is completely chewed off by something…" said Asami.

"Bad luck… it's gonna take longer to fix than just plugging it back in" said Korra.

"There is no way I could do it with my bare hands… the cables are too thick…" said Asami while furrowing her face.

"Those cables are bigger than it is required, just solder connect each broken end with cables you took…" said Korra.

"Easier said than done… I wander what chewed off this cable…" said Asami while pulling out the laser soldering gun and cables she bought from the side tool bag.

"I wouldn't be surprised with all these electrical sandstorms happening all over the place" said Korra.

Asami took the power tester first, even though Korra told her that tower is powered down, she wanted to make sure.

The tester blinked positive…

"Korra….? What the fuck are you doing down there… power is still large in the cable…" Asami shouts angrily.

"What do you mean the power is still there… console says it is completely powered down…" said Korra.

"Turn down the power… I can't touch it until you do so…" said Asami in a grumpy manner.

"Alright… Check now…" said Korra in a little while.

"Now it's down…" said Asami after checking it.

"It seems like the system had malfunctioned, the on and off signals are flipped" said Korra.

Suddenly the wind increased its intensity four folds.

"Wind is really strong up here right now…" said Asami taking a look around from the peak of the tower.

Asami saw something peculiar moving towards them in distance. She quickly grabbed the binoculars from her belt clip and began to scan the distance. She saw that four raider buggies along with a truck coming towards them at top speed.

"SHIT… SHIT…" she said angrily.

"What's wrong…?" Korra asked.

"I just spotted some raiders approaching here at full speed… lock down the door…" said Asami in a rush.

"Shit… Get your ass back in here quickly as you can…" Korra shouts.

"They are too close to make a run for it… just lock the door and stay inside… they don't know I'm up here…" said Asami while putting down the binoculars.

"How many are there…?" Korra asked.

"I can see several buggies and a big truck… I count about dozen of them but we can't see what's inside that truck, there could be twenty more in the back of the truck…" said Asami.

"We're in deep shit… there is no way we could fight off twenty raiders on face to face…" said Korra in a frustrated tone.

"They'll be here in two minutes… just keep quiet…" said Asami.

"But we have a big fucking truck parked outside, there is no point of keeping quiet" said Korra.

"I am connecting the cables back…" said Asami by quickly getting back to her work.

She quickly soldered the broken cables before desert raiders reach the communication tower.

The engines roaring began to get louder and very much audible as they reached closer.

"I am done fixing the broken cable…" said Asami.

"Can't power up the tower, they will surely know someone inside here…" said Korra in an almost whispering tone.

"I thought you said the big fucking truck will give away our prsence…" said Asami.

"This is no time to joke… be serious…" said Korra.

"I ain't joking…" said Asami while grabbing her binoculars again.

She focused it at the raiders. Several of the desert raiders had already jumped off their buggies. All of them are partially human, partially reptile, partially mechanical hybrid mutant creatures.

"They are sniffing around the truck… these bastards are pretty huge than the ones we saw back there…" said Asami.

"Shit… one of those big belly ones are also there…, he just got off the truck…" Asami kept on explaining the scenario.

"Great… have you seen one of those things up close…?" Korra asked.

"I am seeing one right now… He ain't look so friendly…" said Asami while examining the big hulking fat mutant who stepped outside from the truck.

"Brace your self Korra… the big guy and three of the others are walking towards the control room…" said Asami.

"I just got inside the locker…" said Korra as she got inside the locker and closed it. Then she aimed the shot gun at door.

"Keep quiet… just in case if they break in, use the shotgun. It's lethal in the close range…" said Asami.

"I have it already…" said Korra.

"Oh crap… they are trying to toe the truck since they can't get it opened…" said Asami.

"That won't be easy with security system being activated…" said Korra.

Korra began to taste her own sweat from the brow, her heart rate kept rising in fear.

"Damn it Korra, pull yourself together, you have been through worse…" she said to herself.

"It seems like they are trying to find a way in… the big guy is there… and the others are wandering around the truck thinking if someone is in there" said Asami.

"They can't break in through this door… that's impossible" said Korra in a relieved tone.

"Korra… brace yourself… one of them just bought a laser saw to the big guy… he is going to cut through the door" said Asami.

The big fat massive mutant began to cut through the communication terminal door with the laser saw.

"Oh shit…" said Korra panting heavily.

Asami knows that there is no time for her to climb down for a rescue attack, besides there is no way she could fight them on her own.

Meanwhile…

Korra couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily. She loaded the shotgun, and grabbed the machine gun in her other hand. She knows that by any minute they will crash inside the control facility.

"All right you motherfuckers… come get some…" she said angrily.

Laser saw had finalized cutting down the door and there was silence for a moment. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and saw the massive mutant kicked open the metal door. It fell on the ground heavily and he stepped inside and two others followed him.

Korra tried to keep herself quiet as she can but her breathing kept increasing heavily. The big mutant looked around the small room and since there was nobody, he tried sniffing the air. One of the other two had said something to the big guy pointing at the cabin in their own language.

His head turned heavily at the locker.

Korra knew that it is matter of time before he walks in closer, thrash the cabin and pull her out. She thought she'd have a better chance of survival if she drew the first blood.

Korra suddenly opened the locker door screaming in mad fit blasting off a shower of bullets at the three raiders.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS….." she shouts through the sound of weapons firing at full throttle.

The two average size mutants got hit by the gunshots and quickly jumped back outside for a cover. The big one covered it's face with its arm as it is plated with a heavy armor and began to walk toward her as if he was hit by a bag of flies and mosquitos.

He grabbed the large operators chair as he walked towards and threw it at her. Korra stopped firing and quickly dodged it by jumping away. The chair went crashing against the locker bending it from the middle. She could have been crushed if she was to get hit by it. She rolled away and kneeled back on the position to fire at the hulking monster.

She was too late, by that time he was very close to her. The mutant waved the laser saw at her and she dodged it. Just before she recovered herself from the dodging position the mutant grabbed her from the head and she dropped the weapons. Korra quickly slipped a hunting knife from her thigh and ran it across his wrist before he crush her head like watermelon.

The mutant screamed in pain. There is no way she could go hand to hand fighting with this thing and she knew it. He unexpected kicked her away and she was thrown across the room falling unconscious against the rubble of the locker. The mutant pulled out the knife and threw it away and began to walk toward her.

Meanwhile…

Asami couldn't do anything and she couldn't stand the noise that is coming through the wrist console. She switched it off and observed silence as she knows that she cannot do anything to help her at this moment. Asami forced herself to bear the thought of Korra getting killed right in front of her eyes.

"Damn it…" said Asami punching against the metal ladder while being up in the tower.

Meanwhile…

The big mutant walked slowly up to her angrily and looked down on unconscious Korra in the rubble. She got herself cut and bleeding all over. He grabbed her from the head and thrashed her further against the locker and everywhere wounding her all over. He simply wiped the walls and floor with her like a dead animal. The relentless thrashing got her consciousness back and she couldn't even scream for the pain that is caused to her broken body. She felt paralyzed. Her clothes are torn and she is covered in red blood bleeding all over the place. He grabbed her and threw her across the room again at the door like a rag doll. Korra kept gazing at the hulking monster who kept walking at her as she lie on the ground paralyzed covered in blood.

"CURSE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS…." She whispered angrily spitting blood as one of the two smaller raiders stepped in and kicked her unconscious on the head again.

Meanwhile…

Asami heard the engines firing back in the raider's vehicles. She quickly grabbed the binoculars and looked at the control room. She saw the big mutant stepping outside all covered in blood and his facial expression depicts pain.

"Damn it…" whispered Asami to herself as she watches them.

Other two average sized ones followed him outside and one of them came dragging Korra on the ground from her legs. She is unconscious being severely wounded and covered in blood. Information panel on the Binoculars show that she is still alive.

"Damn it…" said Asami again feeling helplessly angry to see her like that.

All the desert raiders went back to their vehicles and the big one just grabbed Korra as if he takes a little cat and shoved her inside the trucks front cabin before he gets in.

They all left the place soon afterwards but couldn't take their truck. They left it where it is because they were more than happy for capturing Korra alive.

Asami quickly began to climb down the tower as she felt it is safe to come down. It took her a while to climb down.

She slowly stepped down from the ladder and she felt terrible. She felt useless as she couldn't do anything to help Korra and also had to watch them happily thrash her like a wild animal. In her mind she felt devastated. Asami never was helpless in her life, she always took what she wanted. She walked towards the control room and stood in front of the broken door. Inside of it is a mess all thrashed and covered in Korra's blood.

Asami took a deep breath before stepping inside the control room. She knows that once raiders capture someone, that person is good as dead. There is no way she could fight all of them on her own. She walked towards the control panel slowly.

Asami always thought she is iron willed and ruthless… yet she could still hear Korra's laughter inside her head.

She slowly sits on the chair which was in front of control panel feeling devastated.

"Monsters… don't cry… but this one is about to shed a tear…" Asami whispered to herself as she felt drops of tears began to glide down across her cheeks.

Asami stayed quiet for a while… trying to focus her thoughts through this strange grief she felt never before.

An hour and a half goes by…

Asami raised her and sniffed up wiping the tears away. She had never cried over someone's death before but for some strange reason she did right now over Korra.

She switched on the power to the communication tower. In matter of seconds it powered up and began to function at full strength. She kept gazing at the glowing console screen feeling her head like an empty shell and suddenly began to operate the system feeding it with necessary data to connect with her drop ship.

After few seconds a connection had been established with her drop-ship.

A stylishly handsome young man appeared in the screen. It is Mako and he kept gazing at the screen as if he got struck by a lightning.

"ASAMI…" He involuntarily spoke out her name loudly in a relieved tone.

"Good heavens Asami… where have you been for past few days… we've been waiting for here at the Goliath city. Words are not enough to express how happy I am to see you unharmed… Mr. Sato had nearly shot me down in cold blood without asking any questions when I admit that you had gone missing… oh god… you gave us such a fright…" Mako kept on going fast as he could.

Even though he kept on going like crazy, nothing really went through to her mind. She was just starring away with a cold stiff expression on her face. She kept quiet without speaking a word.

He kept on going on and on for a while and realized that she's behaving strange, she haven't spoken a single word all this time, it was just one way conversation.

"ASAMI…! Miss Asami…? Is everything alright…?" he slowed down his pace of speech and questioned her.

There was no answer or a change in her wooden facial expression. She just kept on.

"Are you hurt…? What happened…? I am tracing the coordinates as we speak, soon we will have your whereabouts in pin point accuracy…" said Mako.

Along with the contact information, she had also added the wrist console tracker information to the console.

"Talk to me Asami… you are freaking me out here…" said Mako in an anxious tone.

Asami twisted the camera and turned it at the ruble of the locker without speaking a word. Mako had seen the place with blood all over the walls and ground. Then she turned the focus back to her and sighed.

"What happened Asami…? Where did all the blood came from… are you hurt…?" Mako asked in a very upset tone.

"I am not hurt Mako…" Asami finally broke her silence.

"Phew…! I was beginning to think that you have lost your tongue…" said Mako while loosening his collar on the shirt.

"There was someone else with me…" said Asami and paused.

"I don't get it, I thought everyone in your squad was killed…" said Mako.

Asami sighed uneasily and looked away.

"You got me lost over here Asami… but don't worry, hang in there, we'll be there before you know it…" said Mako.

"… Bleep" the console buzzer went off as it picked up Korra's wrist console tracking signal.

"What was that… looks like you are trying to trace someone" said Mako as he heard it.

"I can't explain everything right now… clock is ticking and I am already late…" said Asami.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what's going on…" said Mako.

"There was someone with me… she was attacked by desert raiders…" said Asami and Mako broke in at the middle with an amusing chuckle.

"… Desert raiders took her…? If they took her she's history… they'd probably be sucking her bones right now…" said Mako in an amusing manner.

"You fucking idiot… she was with me all this time and they took her right before my eyes, it could have been me instead of her…" Asami shouts angrily at the screen.

Mako's chuckling laughing face suddenly squeezed in to a freaked out mode.

"I am sorry… but you never gave a fuck about anyone ever in your life…, who was she that is so important to you…?" Mako asked.

"She was my enemy…" Asami said in a cold brief manner.

"WHAT…? your enemy…? I thought you don't take any prisoners… alright alright I get it… you had a prisoner and you wanted to torture her later while taking your own sweet time… unfortunately raiders took her before you. Well fuck that… I'll get you another prisoner girl to play around with when you get back…" said Mako and began laughing unstoppably.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING IGNORANT PRICK… LOOK AT MY FUCKING FACE… LOOK HARDER… DO I LOOK FUCKING FUNNY TO YOU…?" Asami Screamed at Mako.

"Wow… Wow… hold your horses cow girl… I am sorry alright…. I was being a little shit just now… just hang it there, don't do anything stupid, don't get yourself killed over some dead bitch…" said Mako.

Asami smashed her fist on the console hardly as she can.

"There is no point in trying to explain something to a stupid fuck head like you… I got the location… I am going to go after them… and I will get her back…" said Asami in a determined tone.

"Have you gone out of your mind…? Walk in to a desert raider's lair all alone to rescue some prisoner chick…? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my life… if you wanna get yourself killed so badly… Then fine by me but do it in front of the big man… you're under my watch and I value my life… I like to live little longer more and see things…" said Mako.

Asami's mind just flew away for a moment in her thoughts and Mako's endless chatter slowly faded away in to the background.

"Mako is right… what the fuck am I doing…? She's nobody… I can easily walk away with the cargo… she is probably dead by now…" she thought to herself.

She knows that no matter what they have been through together, Korra is still her enemy and going to rescue her is a suicide mission.

Asami silently stood up from the chair and picked up the shot gun and the machine gun and then holstered them her back. She took a deep breath and looked at the console screen. Her tracking window shows that she is just hours drive from here and her vitals are still functioning, wherever she is been taken she's still alive.

"I may be a monster… Now that I managed to contact my crew, I can easily walkaway with the cargo… but I can't leave her just like that… I just can't…" Asami thought to herself as she overcame the selfish desire to walk away.

"WAIT… ASAMI… WHERE ARE YOU GOING…? DON'T BE A FOOL… SHE IS DEAD ALREADY… FOR GODS SAKE DON'T GO…" Mako shouts hysterically on the screen.

"I am going to rescue my enemy… she's still alive…" said Asami and stepped out of the control room determined to save Korra, one way or another. She walked towards the truck that is parking outside and it unlocked itself as she approached it. She climbed up on to the truck and fired the engine.

"Just hang in there for a little while more Korra… I'm coming…" she said softly in an evil tone.

Meanwhile…  
Desert Raiders Lair…

The raiders who capture Korra took her back to their lair in the desert alive. She got severely injured by the big mutant she fought with. She ended up broken ribs, life threatening wounds, and internal bleedings. The mutant who dragged her to the truck wanted to give her as an offering to the lord of the lair. Lord of the lair featured more human like features and he is far more intelligent than other raiders who are beneath him. That's how he becomes the leader of a pack. The big fat mutant who caught Korra presented her to the leader. He was highly pleased of his offering. He took her in to the private quarters of his lair and put her in chains.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and found herself in chains against a wall in a dark room. She slowly lifts her head up and looked around. The pain from her broken body was immense she puked blood soon as she woke up.

Suddenly the lair leader walked in… She gasped as she saw the big massive hulking monster. Part reptile, yet mostly human giant mutant stood before her. Even though he seemed comparably smaller to the big one that caught her, he seemed very strong with a ripped body.

He came closer and grabbed her from the bottom of her face and forced her against the wall. He licked her face with his long tongue dripping mucus all over her.

"What a fine offering you are…" he spoke in English.

She closed her eyes as it breathed heavily on her.

"I shall eat you slowly… but first let's have some fun…" he said with his slithery voice.

She felt a strong tug of a snake like thing wrapping around her left leg and it began to slither all the way up. She knows what it is… it is the tentacle like sex organ of the mutant desert raider.

"Kalahari belongs to us… those who trespass it must suffer…" he said with his strange voice.

She tried to scream but she was powerless. Suddenly he was distracted for something and left her there with an angered gesture.

Korra gently exhaled feeling relived but she knows that he will be back soon and he will gut her alive. She knows what they do to their captives… especially females.

Meanwhile... A massive truck drives through the nightly desert landscape in full throttle.

Asami kept on looking at the console screen impatiently; wanting to reach the destination soon as she can. An incoming message appeared on the screen.

Mako appeared on her console screen.

"How the hell did you find me…?" Asami asked angrily.

"That is not important… what is important is for you to turn that truck around and go back to where you were… we are on our way there already. Don't be stupid, she's dead already… you can't save her, you are going to get yourself killed" said Mako.

"Stop trying to lecture me Mako… know your place…" Asami said angrily.

"I know my place… that's why I am trying to save your ass here… going to fight with raiders in their lair all alone is pure madness…" said Mako.

"She is not dead Mako, I can read her vitals through the wrist console signal…" said Asami.

"I know you are stubborn, hot headed and ruthless… and…" said Mako and Asami interrupted.

"Quit blabbering and get your ass over to my location… It seems like I'll be needing all the help I can get…" said Asami as she saw some lights in the horizon.

"Alright… then go there and wait for me… do not engage…" said Mako.

"Look at my face Mako…" said Asami.

"You looks seriously pissed…" said Mako.

"Good… do I look like I will wait for you to get here…?" asked Asami.

"Nope…" said Mako pouting his face.

"Good boy… you have proven your thorough knowledge about me…" said Asami.

In few minutes time Asami has approached a small mountain area. She stopped the truck further away from the lights. She took the binoculars and scans the area. Asami saw the main entrance to the lair. It is a large cave guarded by two large fully armed mutants and blocked by a massive metal door.

She put on the scanner and checked the whole area to see if there is another way to get inside the lair. Results came negative, the raider's lair is very well secured and the only entrance is through the main door. She clearly knows that there is no way that she can get pass through the main door with what she got.

Asami fired the engine again and drew the truck towards the main entrance of the lair. She contacted Mako again.

"Miss Asami…" he appeared in the screen in an obedient tone.

"What do you know about the desert raiders… do they speak human language…?" Asami asked while driving.

"Yeah they do… they are mostly hybrids and lesser raiders won't understand much but the higher ranking raiders do speak just like you and me, they are the brains..." said Mako.

"That's all for now…" said Asami.

"Wait Asami… What are you going to do…? We are almost there…" said Mako.

She turned off the screen in a rude manner.

The approaching vehicle had become visible to the guards. She stopped the truck few yards away from the main entrance and cut off the engines while leaving the lights on.

Took the machine gun, shot gun then checked both for Ammo levels. Grabbed her newly found magnum and holstered it on her side. Laid her hands against the steering and took a deep breath.

"Alright… here we go…" she said after a sharp exhale.

She got down from the truck with a loud speaker in her hand.

The two guards completely focused their attention to her.

"STATE…. YOUR… BUSINESS HERE…" said a grouchy voice through a loud speaker with very slow English.

"I"LL BE SHORT AND SWEET… I AM HERE TO TAKE THE GIRL YOU JUST BOUGHT IN WHILE AGO… GIVE HER TO ME AND IN EXCHANGE I WILL GIVE YOU THIS TRUCK… WITH IT'S CARGO… THIS IS FULL OF RED GOLD SPICE…" she said through the loudspeaker.

There was no reply.

"I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY FUCKING ENGLISH YOU RAIDER BASTARDS…" she shouts angrily and impatiently.

Suddenly the massive door began to open slowly and the lair leader along with several other large mutants stepped out of it. Several raider vehicles driven by average size raiders followed them outside. In a little while a small army of raiders came along with their leader and stood outside the door.

The leader began to laugh mirthlessly after everything quiet down.

"LOOKS LIKE TODAY IS OUR LUCKY DAY…" he said through a loud speaker.

"SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE YOU RAIDER SCUM… TRUCK FULL OF RED GOLD SPICE IN EXCHANGE FOR THE GIRL…?" Asami said.

"STUPID BITCH… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU COME TO BARGAIN WITH ME IN MY OWN LAIR… I SAY YOUR ASS IS MINE ALONG WITH THAT TRUCK…" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"OH YEAH…? THEN COME GET IT… IF YOU CAN…" she shouts back angrily.

The lair lord understood that she is more blood thirstier than any human he ever encountered so as for humiliation he just sent one large mutant toward her with a mirthless giggle.

Asami walked in front of the truck as if she is facing a duel.

"Alright… bring it on you little fuckers…" she said while getting ready to draw the magnum.

The big mutant who was walking towards her began to speed up. It came running at Asami and she drew the magnum instantly, held it with both of her hands and fired the shot right at the mutants head. With a blink of an eye, the mutants head went missing and the lifeless corps fell in front of her spraying blood all over her.

Suddenly there was silence and she began to hear a clapping sound.

"IMPRESSIVE INDEED… BUT YOUR LITTLE PLAY TIME IS OVER GIRL… TIME FOR YOU TO DIE…" He said.

The raider vehicles engines began to rev loudly.

Asami knows that there is no way she could fight against all these raiders but she refused to give up. She couldn't agree with her evil self to give up on Korra.

All the raiders began to speed toward her with vehicles and everything they got.

"Alright… so this is how you wanna play…?" Asami said with madness running through her veins.

She quickly ran back and climbed aboard the truck. Fired the engines and began to accelerate it towards the oncoming horde of raiders. The massive truck began to drive towards them in an immense speed.

Asami could taste the sweat from her brow. She knows that in any minute, she will collide with them and that will be it. An evil grin appeared on her face. She never wanted to go down like a coward, this was it…

The lair lord watched from the distance. He realized that she is crazy as she can be.

When the truck is about to collide with the oncoming vehicles, A large ship appeared from behind of the truck and began firing at the oncoming horde.

"YEE HAA… BABY…" Asami jumped inside the truck happily as she saw the firing of the ships cuts a path through the horde like a hot knife through butter.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE OFFER MOTHER FUCKERS…." Asami screamed in joy as she drew the truck across the horde of desert raiders.

The lair lord saw what's happening and he never expected this. He quickly retreated back to the lair along with his other minions.

Asami saw that the massive door slowly began to close.

"Door is closing… and we can't go inside with the ship…" said Mako as he appeared on the screen.

"I got a plan…" said Asami.

"Don't you dare drive in to the lair… if you do, you'll be on your own… it will take time for us to cut through the door to come and help you…" said Mako.

"Listen boy… I came here to take her… and that's what I am going to do, one way or another…" said Asami and turned down the screen.

She accelerates the truck to top speed and just before the door shuts close completely, she went inside with the truck. The ship turned around and began to fight back with the rest of the horde.

She looked at the Korra's vitals on her console screen while driving. Asami took such drastic measures because if she did not act quickly they will kill Korra before they could rescue her. She stopped the truck as she met a dead end right after the entrance.

"What's the status Mako…?" she asked.

"We nearly wiped out all the raiders here… now beginning to cut through the main door…" said Mako.

"Keep at it… I am going in, I can't waste time waiting for you…" said Asami grabbing her weapons.

"Alright, but be careful… there could be more inside…" said Mako.

Asami quickly got off the truck, holstered the shot gun on her back and took the machine gun in her hands.

She quickly walked inside the darkly lit cave after activating the lock down mode of the truck. She knows that soon this will be overrun with raiders and they never expected her to drive the truck in before the door closes; that is what causing them the delay.

Asami walked further, deeper in to the cave avoiding all the raiders she came across. She managed to go full stealth by keeping herself to shadows. There is no way she could fight raiders or big mutants at this close range, so she did her best to avoid all contacts.

After a little while she had reached the inner chambers where the throne room was. This is the chamber where lair lord resides. She carefully sneaked inside and there was no one inside. Asami looked at her wrist console. She's closer to Korra's location now. According to the wrist console, she is kept behind the throne room. She sneaked through the shadows and reached the location. Asami stopped at the metal gate which separates the jail cell from throne room. The stench that was coming through the gate is unbearable. The gate is locked… Asami took out a small laser torch and cut through the locks and opened the gate. She looked at the console again as she stepped inside the cell.

She quickly ran around the brick wall and saw Korra being chained to the wall. She is unconscious; being brutally wounded and covered in blood. Her clothes are all torn and drenched in blood. Asami holstered the machine gun quickly and ran up to her.

She quickly looked around a way to unchain her from the wall. Korra slowly opened her eyes and raised her head.

"A… As.. Asami…" she mumbled slowly.

Asami quickly reached her face to comfort her.

"Shhh… rest now… don't worry… I am here to take you away…" she whispered.

Asami realized that she's hurt much badly than she thought. Korra is barely alive and if she doesn't do anything quickly… she will lose her.

She used the laser cutter to cut through the chains and free her from the wall. Asami grabbed Korra as she fell powerlessly after being released from the chains. She quickly put Korra's arm around her neck for support.

"Come on now… don't give up… let's go…" said Asami encouraging Korra to not to give up.

"I can't…" whispered Korra crying in pain.

Asami couldn't control her weight she slowly kept her on the ground to lean against the wall.

"I am not going to leave you here to die… now help me out here… my men are here already and I can get you to a med bed soon as we get out of here…" said Asami.

Asami put her arm around her shoulder again and used all her might to get Korra to stand up.

"On count to three I want you to use all everything you got and stand up…" said Asami.

Korra grimaced in pain and nods confirming she will do her best.

"Good girl… one… two and three…"

They stood back up and Korra began to pant heavily.

"It's so hard to breathe…" she whispered.

"Just hang in there…" said Asami and grabbed her machine gun in one hand while holding Korra for support.

With great difficulty they both walk in to the throne room back again.

"Come on… let's go… no one is here yet…" whispered Asami.

As they are about to step out of the throne, Asami felt a piercing pain across her side and both of them was thrown to the center of the throne room.

Asami screamed in pain as she realized something had slashed through her side. She saw Korra had fallen next to her and she's splitting blood all over. Asami felt delirious with pain yet kept on looking for her machine gun.

"As… Asami… watch out…" Korra shouts with all her might pointing at something.

Asami quickly turned to see what scraped her so badly.

She sees a ten foot tall large mutant wearing a gas mask. It looks very strong with a reptile like limbs and arms along with a human like body. She instantly recognized it as the lair lord.

"How dare you come in to my lair and steal my prisoners… damn human… i shall crush you to a pulp…" he shouted angrily shaking the whole throne room.

Asami tried to stand up quickly as possible. There was no time to think, she looked for her shotgun and it was much closer to Korra than to her. She reached for her magnum and realized she had dropped it when he attacked. Asami stood up ignoring the pain and the lair lord quickly came running toward for and attack.

She dodged its attack and rolled away. One single attack is all it needs to split her in half. The monster kept attacking her like crazy and he was too fast to avoid but Asami managed. It keeps chasing her across all over the throne room.

Korra knew that she won't be able to distract it for much longer besides she's also wounded badly. She tried to stand up with all her might. After a grave struggle Korra managed to stand up on her own feet, she ignored all the piercing pains that kept running across her body.

Even though Asami managed to avoid a direct hit, she got scraped badly all over and began to bleed. The lair lord managed to land a heavy blow on her which crippled her from evading attacks any further. He grabbed her from the neck and Asami struggled to free herself but he was too strong. He smashed her against the wall and moved in closer.

"YOU ARE FUCKED…. BITCH…" he growled at her.

Suddenly Asami saw Korra coming behind it with all her strength screaming her guts out.

"MOTHERRRR FUCKEEERRRRR" She screamed gnashing her teeth and jumped on the back of the mutant with a laser grappling wire around his neck.

She pulled it back with all her weight and might….

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER DIEEEEEE…." She screamed holding on to it.

The laser wire cuts and grinds through the mutant's neck, slowly separating its head from the body. The blood kept spraying and splattering all over Asami as it struggled in pain while the laser wire slowly cuts it neck across to the back.

Korra kept growling and screaming using all of her weight until the laser wire completely separate his head from the body and fell on the ground as the head fell off next to her.

Grip on Asami's neck slowly began to loosen and she fell on the ground too.

The lair lord's body still kept standing without its head. Asami coughed and choked as she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what Korra just did now. She crawled near Korra with great difficulty and gently slap on her face to wake her up.

"Don't die on me now…" she said with a relieved smile on her face.

Meanwhile…

Mako and several other elites were busy cutting through the door with everything they got. They all were wearing heavy armor along with heavy artillery in their hands ready for battle.

"How long will it take commander…?" he asked the officer who is supervising the laser grinder.

"Just three minutes and we are done cutting through sir…" he said.

"All right men…. Be ready to blast off some raider scum…" said Mako while looking at his wrist console.

"What's the situation sir…?" one officer asked.

"All I see is the truck parking right next to the door… there is no sign of anyone near the door…" said Mako.

Bleep…. "Incoming message" came to Mako via wrist console.

"Sir… I am reading several massive armies of raiders approaching in all directions across the desert…" said the control officer from the ship.

"Can we take them…?" Mako asked.

"Negative sir… I am talking about a large army, a massive war fleet with everything they got… looks like they have sounded the alarm. We won't stand a chance even with quarter of this fleet…" said the officer.

"How long do we have…?" Mako asked.

"We have exactly twenty minutes… counting down from now…" said officer.

"All right… that's all we need…. Boys… looks like we got company… soon as we get in… we blast through everything and our mission is to rescue Asami and her friend. No trigger happy hanky panky…. Alright…?" said Mako shouting back at his men.

"Am I clear to you…? We only got twenty minutes to find her and get the hell out of here or we are all dead meat…" said Mako.

"Yes sir… no trigger happy hanky panky…" said his officers confirming his orders.

They complete cutting a large opening through the massive metal door in the raider's lair.

Mako and his men crashed in with their heavy artillery ready for battle. They quickly moved up to the truck and took cover since nobody was seen there.

"Alright boys… I want two of you to unlock this truck and take it back to the ship; it is carrying a very important cargo and boss lady won't be happy if we lose it…" Mako gave orders as he ventured further in to the cave.

They were confronted with few of the elite mutants but Mako and his men were ready for them.

Meanwhile…

Asami and Korra kept walking across the lair with great difficulty. Asami is almost dragging Korra along with her. Both of them were covered in blood and Korra's condition had gotten worse since she used all of her might to bring down the lair lord. Asami heard the gunfire.

"Mako…" she said with a smile blooming in her blood soaked face.

As she took the next turn across the long hall way, she saw Mako and his men were coming towards her with heavy artillery in their hands.

"There she is… move… move… move…" he ordered his men as he ran towards her.

"It's about damn time you came…" said Asami in a grimaced face as he reached her.

Two of his men quickly opened up a portable stretcher and then carefully took Korra from Asami's support. Soon after they took her, Asami fell on the ground powerlessly.

Mako held her without letting her fall.

They kept Korra securely on the stretcher.

"Get another stretcher asap…" said Mako.

"I can walk…" said Asami.

Mako quickly put her arm around his neck for support.

"Let's move boys… we only got eight more minutes until the big bang…" said Mako.

Asami didn't want to waste time questioning Mako any further. Together they all began to head back to the ship.

In a little while, all of them approach the exit and the two men Mako left behind came running.

"Truck is secured sir… we couldn't unlock the thing… so we used the ships tractor beam to take it inside…" they said.

"Alright… let's move people… four more minutes…" he said.

They managed to leave the place just before the time runs out. Korra received immediate medical attention in the drop ship and they reached the orbit soon as possible to dock with Asami's battle ship.

29 Hours Later…

Asami completed healing herself with the advanced med-bed facilities she has in the ship but for Korra things were different. She was severely injured with internal bleedings, bone fractures, organ malfunctions. Her body needed to heal completely from inside out. She is still in the med bed facility receiving healing treatment.

Asami's private quarters...

Asami sat on the ledge of the large glass screen gazing at the endless starry space wearing her comfortable relaxing cotton clothing. A white skinny and a pair of baggy cream color pants. She took her legs up and lean back deep in her thoughts, she looked at her own bare-feet and smiled at her toes thinking of the narrow escape they had. Now she's back in the comforts of her own battle-ship and as long as she is here, there is nothing to worry about. She had already informed her father that she is safe and will be returning very soon.

The visit indicator began to blink…

"Come in…" she said softly.

The door opened and Mako slowly stepped inside her room.

"I just came in to see how you are doing…" said Mako.

"How is Korra doing… how is she…?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be alright, the doctor says med bed is taking much longer than he expected to complete her healing process…" said Mako.

Asami exhaled with a relief.

"I am alright… just a little cold…" said Asami.

Mako approached the remote controller of the room to automate the room temperature.

"It's alright Mako… leave it like that… I like it…" said Asami with a smile.

Mako smiled back and took a blanket, walked up to her and gave it to her.

"Thanks…" she said as she took it from him and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me… I never thanked you before for anything…" said Asami.

"It's my job… to take care of you…" said Mako in a sincere tone.

"Big boss spoke to me just while ago… he told me never to let you go venturing on your own again… at least not until he tells me to let you… he is seriously pissed about what happened…" said Mako.

"Don't worry he'll be alright… besides I have no desire to do anything reckless anytime sooner… when time comes, I will tell you before I do it…" said Asami in a sarcastic manner.

"You're the boss… who am I to stop you…?" said Mako.

"Now you gotta stop this boss crap all the time… just call me Asami…" she said.

"Very well then…" said Mako and paused.

"The other girl who you bought in… Korra…?" said Mako.

"Yeah…? What about her…?" Asami asked.

"She's not some just a person… I did a full study on her and then only realized that we're carrying a dangerous and a priceless cargo with us…" said Mako and Asami interrupted.

"I know who she is…" said Asami.

"I have sent words to her father few hours ago. He is on his way here now…" said Mako and paused to observe Asami's reactions about it.

"Was he looking for her…?" she asked.

"Yes he was… just the same as we were looking all over for you…" said Mako.

"Monsters breed more monsters… it's time our fathers realize that…" said Asami with a long exhale.

"I know I am not in a position to ask this… but what did really happened…? Last time I contacted you, you were on your way to goliath city with the cargo" said Mako wanting to know further.

Asami looked at him feeling slightly annoyed but she manage to suppress it.

"You want me to tell you a story now…?" Asami asked rudely.

"I don't understand the heads or tails of this… all I know is you went on missing for days…" said Mako.

"I was on my way to the coordinates I have given you… then she came chasing after me and attacked me. Wrecked the whole truck… we fought each other for hours, until one of us is killed. The cargo and the truck was originally hers, we stole it from her. She wanted it back, then we were chased by raiders, as enemies we fled from even far worse common enemy together. We got caught up in electric sandstorms, stranded with a broken temperature controller and a navigation system and finally ended up in a race for survival than battling each other. Finally we found some salvation in an abandoned facility, there we gathered up our strength, aided our injuries and set back on the road looking for a way to contact…" Asami paused and sighed.

"It's alright…! Don't exert yourself to go through everything, I get the picture. Enemies had become frenemies…" said Mako.

"We are not friends Mako… we are still enemies… you'll see that soon after she wakes up, she'd probably want to kill me again…" said Asami.

"Kill you in your own battleship…? We'll fry her ass right now…" said Mako angrily.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her… she's my enemy and mine along to deal with…" said Asami.

"I just don't understand… why did you risk your life to save her…?" Mako asked.

"Because I wanted to… because I couldn't let her get killed by them… if she's to die… it should be by me…" said Asami.

Mako shrugged as he felt lost.

"I still don't get it…, in my book we kill our enemies… we do not freeze them to kill later…" said Mako sarcastically and turned to walk away.

"One more thing… do not do anything with the cargo… I am returning it back to her…" said Asami while gazing at the stars through the glass.

"Very well…" said Mako as he walked out thinking that she's gone mad.

43 hours later…

Asami had a long good rest to calm herself the recent hectic events that happened in her life. She never felt like walking out of the comforts of her quarters, she simply felt worn out and exhausted for the very first time in her life. She kept sleeping at a stretch with special sleeping meds. Muffled bleep of the visitor indicator went on. Asami was thinking of taking a walk up to the control room to check on things out so she walked up to the door and opened it.

The door opened revealing Korra standing outside waiting for her to open the door. She stood before her wearing a cream skinny and cotton baggy pants. Her hair was down and her big blue eyes were gleaming with full of life.

Both of them went speechless and stood before each other for a moment.

"Korra…" said Asami in an almost whispering tone.

"Asami…" said Korra with a bright smile on her face.

Next thing they did was hug each other without speaking a word further. They held on to each other quietly for a while listening their heart beats.

"Thank… for coming back" said Korra softly, she wanted to thank Asami for coming back to rescue her.

"It was wrong for me to think that you'd never come…" Korra added further.

"For a moment… you had me worried back there. How are you feeling now?" Asami whispered.

"I am feeling great… like a newborn in a brand new body" said Korra behind her ear and paused.

"What would you say if I choose to stay with you…?" Korra suddenly added as she briefly leaned away from her.

"That would be wonderful… I was afraid that you came here to say goodbye…" said Asami in a sincere tone.

"I told my dad I am fine… he will anyway drop in just to check on me…" said Korra.

Asami felt an immense joy to realize that Korra choose to stay with her.

They looked in to each other's eyes while holding closer and then moved in for a kiss. Korra and Asami kissed each other on the lips gently, slowly and passionately without speaking a word or thinking any further.

Meanwhile…

Mako stepped in to the private quarter's corridor from the elevator and kept walking through the corridor wanting to check on Korra to see if she had found her way. He remembers that she was mentioning her as the enemy… after he had shown her the way; it got him worried over his thoughtless actions. Mako realized that he had foolishly caused Asami's life to be in danger.

When he is about to take the turn towards Asami's room he felt something awkward. He could hear a distant giggling in a playful manner. So he decided not to walk in to straightaway, instead just peek and see without getting noticed. He did according to his instincts.

Mako saw Asami and Korra kissing each other on the lips, holding on to each other in a passionate way. Korra pushed Asami gently against the wall in front of her room's door as the kissing gets intensified. They finally began to spin out of control and Asami completely lost her control, so as Korra. She playfully dragged Korra along with her in to the room and the door shuts closed.

Mako rubbed his forehead having hard time believing what he just saw.

"Wow… the heat…"he said with an amusing chuckle and turned walked the way he came without disturbing them any further.

Several hours later…

Asami and Korra could no longer hold it to themselves, so they burst in to flames revealing their desire towards each other. Neither Asami nor Korra had ever been in love before… they knew how to hate and how hatred feels like but falling in love is a completely new experience for them. After a long session of love they had fallen asleep naked under the cozy crispy sheets wreathing on each other like snakes; Holding each other sharing warmth of one another.

Korra opened her eyes and found herself cuddling cozily under the sheets with Asami. She gently lands a kiss on Asami's lips to wake her up. Asami opened her eyes and smiled at Korra as she was already smiling at her. They gently released each other and lay slightly far apart under the sheets facing each other while heads are against the pillow.

Asami reached Korra's face and touched her cheeks… Korra gently took held her hand against her own cheek and kissed her wrist.

"You are beautiful… like a fire bird in the night sky…" Asami whispered.

"So are you… like a serpent above the morning star…" Korra replied.

"Like a serpent above the morning star… hmm I'd like that… vicious and venomous yet nothing surpasses its beauty…" whispered Asami.

"Serpent and the fire bird… that's who we are…" Korra asked with a smiley face.

"Enemies who are in love…" Asami whispered and both chuckled very softly in a shy manner.

They knew it was happening… they were reluctant to admit it so it burst in to flames and gone out of control like the wild thing it is…. Love…

\- The End


End file.
